


One Chance

by BleachFox



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachFox/pseuds/BleachFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo had never thought his time was limited, but when he found out it was, he decided to make the best of what he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One Chance:

\- Ichigo had never thought his time was limited, but when he found out it was, he decided to make the best of what he had.

 

Chapter 1:

"You have cancer."

Ichigo's world came to a sudden halt when the words left the doctor's mouth, his mind working overtime to try and understand what he had said. He looked up at the doctor with panicked eyes, noting the calm, underlying sadness in them. Clearing his throat, Ichigo managed to ask the one question he could think of.

"How long do I have?"

His doctor looked down at the notes, sighing as he sat down next to him and looked him in the eyes. "A few months at best, if you’re lucky, half a year. The cancer has grown to an inoperable size and there's nothing we can do to stop it. All we can do is make you comfortable."

Ichigo nodded and looked down, focusing very hard on breathing which had become very difficult to do. When he calmed down he looked up again. "What can you do?"

"Give you medication to slow down the rate of growth, it won't help much, but it might give you a few more weeks. The results are variable so I can't give you a reliable figure."

Ichigo nodded. "Ok." Standing up, he took a deep breath and glanced at the door where his family were stood on the other side waiting for him. "Doc?"

"Yes Ichigo?"

He turned to look at the man and smiled. "Thank you for what you're doing, even if it doesn't make a difference."

"Of course." He gently placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulders, looking at him kindly. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me, no matter how small the problem is."

"I won't."

"Good." Handing Ichigo his prescription, he opened the door. "Do you want me to tell them?"

Ichigo shook his head, sighing heavily. "No, I will." He nodded at the doctor before leaving the room. He stopped and looked at his family as they stood up, looking at him anxiously. He took a deep breath before telling them. "The results came back positive."

His mother was the first to move, coming over to him instantly and hugging him tightly as his father sank into a chair, holding his head in his hands. Ichigo closed his eyes as his mother’s scent enveloped him, calming his nerves and he slowly hugged her back.

She pulled away to smile down at him, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. "So what do you want to do about it sweetheart?"

"I can't do anything. It's inoperable and all the doctor can do is give me medication which might slow down the process, he doesn't know by how much, or even if it will work. But it's worth a shot right?"

"Of course, whatever you want." She hugged him again, kissing the top of his head with a sigh. "How long?"

Ichigo gripped the back of her shirt tightly. "A few months, maybe half a year."

She paused and looked down at her son as he clung to her before sighing and kissing his head again. "Let's go home and talk ok?" Ichigo nodded and let her lead him out of the room, at the door, she glanced back at Isshin to see he hadn't moved since sitting down. "Isshin, we're going home, come on."

He glanced at her and sighed, standing up to follow them out of the hospital. On the way home, Ichigo didn't speak; he looked out the window as the rain splatted against the glass and rested his head on the cool surface. Looking at his reflection, Ichigo could see he was pale and it looked as if finding out the truth had made him appear ill, even though the idea made him snort.

When they got home, Ichigo followed his parents inside and paused when he found Yuzu and Karin stood in the hallway, looking at him worriedly. Something inside him changed when he saw their faces and he made a resolution to himself, no matter how bad it got, he wouldn't let them see it.

So he smiled and went over to them both, pulling them into a hug. "Hey guys."

"So you gunna tell us what happened?" Karin asked, her voice wavering and betraying her as Yuzu started sniffing.

"The results came back positive." Ichigo smiled softly when Yuzu started crying and brushed away the tears. "Doc gave me a few months."

"But, but..." She sniffled, rubbing her face. "You can't go!" Ichigo fell back on his butt when Yuzu threw herself into his arms and sighed, kissing her head.

"I don't want to either Yuzu; I'll stay as long as I can, promise." Holding her tightly, he looked at Karin to see she was tremoring and smiled, holding out an arm. "C'mere." Karin just stood looking at him for a moment before moving closer, letting Ichigo pull her onto his lap too. “It’s going to be fine, ok?”

“Idiot.” She mumbled. “We should be telling you that, not the other way around.”

Laughing lightly, Ichigo managed to smile at their parents, reassuring them seemingly as they relaxed. “I’m fine at the minute so no need to worry. Now come on,” he stood up, pulling the twins to their feet. “I’m hungry and I’m betting you guys are too, let’s go eat. I hope you’ve made something good Yuzu.”

She perked up slightly and smiled. “I made your favourite Ichi-nii!” She grabbed Karin’s hand and pulled her into the kitchen to help set up dinner and Ichigo watched them go with a smile before glancing back at Masaki and Isshin.

“Nothing to worry about.” When he turned to follow his sisters into the kitchen, he stumbled when pain shot through his side like a hot lance and gasped, bending over to clutch his side. Masaki rushed to his side and steadied him and after a few moments, when the pain had subsided to a dull throbbing that he could withstand, Ichigo straightened up again. He smiled weakly at his mother and wiped the sweat of his forehead. “I’m fine, just give me a moment.”

She nodded, chewing on her bottom lip in worry, a trait Ichigo had inherited before she looked at Isshin. “Help me get him to a chair.” When Isshin didn’t move, she sighed and shook her head before half supporting, half dragging Ichigo to the dining room so he could sit down. “Do you need anything?”

“A glass of water would be nice.” Ichigo looked up and smiled when he saw she was watching him worriedly. “Don’t worry mum, I won’t drop dead if you leave.” He chuckled when she flinched slightly. “Too soon?”

“It’s always going to be too soon Ichigo.” Kissing his head, she sighed again and left the room, returning a few moments later with his drink. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Taking the drink, Ichigo pulled out his medication, taking one of the pills out. “Might as well start this now, can’t go keeling over when I’m at school.”

Masaki sat down next to him and started playing with a strand of his hair. “You don’t have to keep going to school if you don’t want. I’m sure if we explained the situation, they wouldn’t force you to go.”

Ichigo paused before looking at her. “I want to keep going. If there’s one thing I want, its normality. Besides, I’ll go crazy if I have nothing to do all day every day.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok. But I still think we should tell the school about your condition in case something does happen so they can call us or the doctor.”

Ichigo sighed, but nodded anyway, if it made his mother feel better that the school knew, then so be it. “Ok.”

“Dinner’s ready!”

Yuzu called happily, bringing in some plates with Karin following behind, her usual stoic expression back in place. They set the food down and took their places at the table as Isshin slowly made his way into the room and sat down. Ichigo noted how he walked calmly in, no boisterous yelling or gestures, or even an attack, which was definitely out of the ordinary for him.

“Dad?”

He looked up when Ichigo asked for him, turning to look at his son. “Yes?”

“Are you ok?”

“Of course.” He looked down at his plate and sighed. “I just wish there was something I could do for you. Someway I could help.”

“There isn’t dad, it’s too late.”

"I know, I just can't accept there's nothing we can do for you."

"You can stop acting like this and be your normal, albeit annoying, self again. That would make me feel better." Ichigo smiled at his dad when he looked at him with a frown. "I just want things to be normal, treating me differently will just make me feel worse."

Isshin sighed and looked down. "If that's what you want." He grabbed a bowl suddenly and threw it at Ichigo, it just missing him as he ducked.

"What the hell?!"

"I see you reactions are as fast as ever! Well done my son!"

Ichigo opened his mouth to start yelling, but sighed and shook his head. "Idiot." He muttered before eating. After he finished, he stood up, intending to clean up but Yuzu shook her head and grabbed the plate.

"I'll do it Ichi-nii. You go sit down and rest."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her before chuckling and kissing her head. "Ok, but I'm doing them next time."

She smiled dotingly at him before grabbing the rest of the plates and going into the kitchen. Ichigo sighed and glanced at his watch to see it was seven and yawned. "I'm going upstairs, see you tomorrow." He waved his hand and disappeared, grabbing a towel from the cupboard so he could shower.

Afterwards, he stood in front of his mirror and gently ran his hand over his stomach and sighed, at least he didn't look any different. Grabbing a shirt, he pulled it on before sitting down and grabbing a piece of paper and pen, scribbling down a title.

_' What I want to do before dying: '_

He tapped the pen in thought against his chin before slowly writing down a few things.

_' One: Finish school._

_Two: Get good grades. '_

After all, he was in his final year, he only had three months left so he wanted to finish and get some assemblance of acceptable grade. Even if they meant nothing, it would be an achievement to have known he could've gone to University.

_' Three: Go on holiday with friends. '_

They'd been planning a week away to the beach in the summer, something Ichigo was looking forward too and definitely didn't want to miss.

_' Four: Fall in love._

_Five: Loose virginity. '_

So sue him, who wanted to die a virgin? Definitely not Ichigo. He would experience that and hopefully fall in love with someone, someone who would understand his condition. He snorted at the thought, who would want to be tied down to him on a good day, let alone now he knew he had cancer.

He sighed and looked at the list before slowly adding one more. Throwing down the pen, he yawned and crawled into bed, falling asleep instantly. The moonlight shining in the room illuminating the last point on his list.

_' Six: Ask Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques out. '_

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When Ichigo got up in the morning, he rolled over to look out the window at the clear blue sky and snorted before burying his head in his pillow with a groan. After ten minutes of debating, he sat up slowly and winced, rubbing his side and stood up slowly.

Opening his cupboard, Ichigo paused and looked in the mirror, the pale skinned, tousled haired and wide eyed reflection staring back. He tore his gaze away to look at his clothes, grabbing a random shirt before closing the cupboard to find some trousers to pull on.

When he felt another throb in his side and sighed heavily, rubbing the spot before glancing at his desk to grab his medication. Going downstairs, he went into the kitchen, smiling at Yuzu when she saw him and grabbed a glass to down a pill with it.

"Morning Yuzu, everything ok?"

"Of course. How are you?" She looked at his hand and Ichigo looked down at it too, noting he was holding his medication and sighed, setting it on the table.

"I'm fine. Just don't think about it yeah."

She eyed the bottle for a moment before smiling. "Of course Ichi-nii. I made breakfast, are you having some before leaving?"

Looking at her hopeful eyes, he sighed and nodded in defeat. "Sure, I'll be back down in a minute." Kissing her head, he went back upstairs to grab his bag, slipping the medication into the side, just in case he needed it before going back down, dumping it next to the front door. "What's for breakfast then?"

"Toast and porridge, is that ok?"

"Prefect, thank you." He took a bowl from her and grinned, sitting down to eat it quickly, he didn't want to be late for school. When he spooned the last of it into his mouth, he grabbed a piece of toast and grinned at Yuzu. "Thanks, see you tonight."

"Bye, have a good day at school!"

Ichigo paused when he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder before turning around to see his mum watching him. "Hey mum, what's up?"

"Are you sure you want to go to school?"

"Of course." He smiled reassuringly before kissing her cheek and opening the front door. "What would be the point in sitting around all day?"

She watched him go worriedly before sighing and shaking her head. "Look after yourself Ichigo."

...

Finishing the toast, Ichigo brushed the crumbs from his hands, jumping when someone grabbed him from behind. "Ichigoo!" Instead of responding, he bent over and spat out half his mouthful to glare at his attacker.

"What the hell Keigo? I could've choked then you idiot!"

He grinned back, unfazed by Ichigo's murderous look. "Should've eaten at home then."

Ichigo groaned and straightened up, glancing around with a frown. "Where's Mizuiro?"

Keigo looked behind them and frowned in confusion. "I don't know, he was here a moment ago. Maybe he's lost?"

"No, I'm here." Keigo jumped and spun around to see Mizuiro stood smiling innocently next to Ichigo who was looking at him surprise. "What? I didn't want to get in the way, just because I'm quiet doesn't mean I'm not here."

"Fair enough." Ichigo shrugged and slung his bag over his shoulder, continuing to school with the two in tow. "What did I miss yesterday?"

"Not much, Keigo tried it on with Rukia again."

He gave Mizuiro an indignant look as Ichigo snorted. "Damn, shame I missed that. What she do?"

"Kneed him in the chin and left him drooling in the corridor."

Keigo sighed and slung an arm around both of them, a goofy grin adorning his face. "She touched me..."

"Jeeze you don't stand a chance. Rukia's way out of your league."

He shrugged, letting go of them both to fall in step beside Ichigo, giving him a sly glance. "What about Grimmjow? Think he's in your league?"

Ichigo jerked in surprise and looked at him suspiciously. "How the hell would I know? I've never thought about something like that. What makes you think I have?"

Mizuiro and Keigo shared a glance before he rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Ichigo."

Ichigo scowled, choosing not to reply as they continued walking, debating whether or not his crush on Grimmjow was really that obvious. It must have been, since Keigo had noticed. He mentally shook his head, berating himself for making it so obvious, the possibility of Grimmjow noticing almost scaring him enough not to go into school.

He paused outside the gates and sighed heavily before striding inside. Keigo giving Mizuiro a confused look at the odd behaviour and he shrugged back, no more informed than him about it. Following after him, they went into the classroom and Ichigo sat down, ducking when Renji threw a pen at him.

He picked up the pen, throwing it back and Renji grinned, mouthing 'what's up?' to him. Ichigo shook his head as the teacher walking in, mouthing 'later' before the class started.

...

When the lunch bell finally rang, Ichigo had barely left the classroom before Renji assaulted him, jumping onto his back with a yell, almost strangling him as he juggled his bag and the extra weight making up Renji.

"C'mon Ichigo, talk to me!"

"Get off and I will!"

Ichigo sighed in relief when he got off and glared at him. "Are you trying to kill me? First Keigo and now you? Is there some sort of plot I'm not aware of?"

Renji shrugged before grinned. "Dunno, but you've got a death wish."

"Tell me about it."

He muttered the words, Renji noting the way his shoulders slumped slightly and nudged them playfully. "So how'd it go yesterday? Doc gave you the all clear right?"

Renji, along with Rukia, were the only two who knew about his possible cancer scare. Ichigo hadn't intended on telling them, or anyone for the matter. But they found one of his letters in his room once so he had to explain, making them swear not to tell anyone.

He sighed and shook his head before starting to walk down the corridor, heading outside to meet up with the rest of their group. "Test came back positive Ren. Doc gave me a few months, half a year at best."

When Renji didn't respond, he stopped and turned to see he was looking at him in shock before he laughed nervously, shaking his head. "You're joking right?"

"No."

"C'mon Ichigo, don't mess around with me here. You can't die."

"Why not?" Ichigo sighed heavily and shrugged. "Look, I can't do anything about it so please, don't tell anyone. I want to enjoy my last few months and having everyone watching my every move with worried remarks isn't what I want."

Renji observed him for a few moments before grinning and punching his arm. "Yeah, I won't tell no-one. You still gunna be around for our trip in the summer?"

"You bet I am."

"Good. Aint gunna be much fun without you there strawberry." He ducked as Ichigo threw a punch at him and grinned, sticking his tongue out childishly. "See you outside!" He called, running off. Ichigo sighed and shook his head before slowly following, a small smile tugging at his lips.

At least Renji took it well, as well as he could I suppose. Now there's only Rukia left to tell. I don't want anyone else to know, not yet anyway.

Too lost in his own thoughts, Ichigo didn't notice he was heading straight for a group of students until he crashed into one and fell on his butt. A blush creeped up onto his cheeks as a few girls started giggling and he scowled, attempting to push himself up. He stopped when he felt a twinge in his side and collapsed again, staring at the floor in annoyance, wishing they would go away and leave him alone.

"Shit, sorry my bad. You ok?"

Ichigo's head snapped up at the sound of that rough voice, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw it was Grimmjow, currently crouched next to him and holding out a hand.

"Hey, you ok?"

"I-" Ichigo paused and sighed deeply before nodding. "I'm fine, just give me a minute."

Grimmjow frowned, but grabbed his arm anyway. "Come on, I aint leaving you to sit on the floor all day." He hauled Ichigo to his feet, grinning when the man tugged his arm free and glanced at him shyly.

"Thanks."

"No problem. See you around Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise as Grimmjow left, hearing him chuckle lightly and the group of girls followed after him, their fluttering sighs the only thing left behind, making Ichigo scowl again. Rubbing his arm where Grimmjow had grasped it, he could still feel the slight burn of warmth he left and sighed, shaking his head.

"Keigo was right, I'm so fucking obvious." He glanced down the corridor where Grimmjow had disappeared, a frown marring his face. "He knows my name?"

Ichigo tried to think of a time he'd ever spoken to Grimmjow or even been in the same class as him, but couldn't. How could he know his name if they'd never spoke before their just so recent introduction? Remembering the last point on his list, Ichigo snorted and turned his back on the corridor, walking outside to join his friends.

...

Finally, when they day was over and done, Ichigo sighed in relief and piled everything into his bag to sort out later, rolling his eyes when Renji pulled him into a head lock.

"You coming out with us or what?"

Punching him in the stomach to successfully break free, he slung the bag over his shoulder and shrugged. "Sure, why not. Where we heading?"

"Out to gym track for a bit. Girls got cheerleading practice don't they."

Ichigo sighed and shook his head at Renji's lecherous grin. "Dude, just ask Rukia out already. Before Keigo makes his move."

Renji snorted, leading the way out of the classroom. "Please, Keigo makes his 'move' at least three times a week. I got no competition from him."

"Then why not ask her out?"

"Why don't you ask Grimmjow out?"

"Fair point. Let's not go any further."

"Sounds good."

They dropped the subject, heading outside to make camp next to the running track where the girls were practising. Further over, much to Ichigo's satisfaction the track running team were also practising, including their star runner, one Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques.

He glanced up when someone sat down next to them and smiled. "Hey Tatsuki."

"Hey." She glanced at Renji before jerking her head at the cheerleaders. "Watching them again huh?"

"You know what he's like. Where's Orihime?"

"Gone home, said something about making food." Tatsuki shuddered at the thought. "God knows how that girl survives."

"I'm with you on that." He watched as Rukia strided over to the group of cheerleaders, shouting some sort of instruction at them and snorted. "Rukia's got them trained well hasn't she?"

"Yeah." Renji tore his gaze away to grin at them. "She's strong willed, exactly my type."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "Ask her out idiot, stop being such a pansy."

"Yeah Renji, get a move on."

"I wasn't just talking to him you know."

Ichigo started slightly before looking at her suspiciously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She shrugged and stood up. "You know what it means. See you guys tomorrow, I'm gunna make sure Orihime doesn't poison herself." She left with a wave of her hand, leaving Renji to watch Rukia intently as Ichigo's gaze slowly returned to the runners.

He watched as Grimmjow bent down to stretch, sighing in his head before shaking himself mentally. One day Ichigo, you will ask him, but not today. His eyes widened in surprise when Grimmjow lifted his head and their eyes met, a smirk forming on his face. Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up and quickly ducked his head, cursing himself for staring.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo smiled at Renji, casting a glance at the runners again and sighed in relief to see Grimmjow's attention had been diverted. Unfortunately for him, that diversion came in the form of the head cheerleader, Sarah. His eyes narrowed in annoyance when she laughed at something he said and touched his arm. Ichigo felt a pang in his chest at the gesture, knowing he could never do that so casually, never be like that with Grimmjow.

Ichigo sighed and rested his head on his knees, closing his eyes briefly.  _C'mon Ichigo just go do it, might as well get it out of the way. Hell, even if he ridicules you, it'll only be a few months._

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't look now but your favourite person's coming this way."

Ichigo's head snapped up and his eyes widened in surprise to see what Renji was saying was indeed, true. Grimmjow was making his way over to them. Ichigo cursed himself mentally and stood up, casting a glance at Renji.

"I'll be right back."

"What you gunna do?"

"Something incredibly stupid."

"Gunna ask him out?"

"Yeah."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Ichigo smiled briefly before walking over to Grimmjow, meeting him a good distance away from Renji so they wouldn't be overheard. "I need to ask you something."

"Ask away." Ichigo opened his mouth to ask him, but choked on the words and paused, turning away to shake himself. "Whatever it is, can you hurry up? I'm supposed to be training."

He turned to frown at Grimmjow. "Then why did you even come over here in the first place?"

The man smirked. "C'mon, do you really think I haven't noticed you watching me the past few months. I'm not stupid. Whatever you need to say, go ahead and say it already. I'm all ears."

"Well, ok..." Ichigo paused, trying to assemble his thoughts again. Sighing deeply, he closed his eyes briefly before opening them again to look Grimmjow in the eyes. "Want to go out with me?"

Grimmjow smiled and Ichigo felt his knees go weak at seeing that smile up close for the first time. "In what context?"

"You know..." Ichigo waved his hand, feeling his cheeks warm up as his nerves started building again. "As in a date..."

He contemplated it for several agonising minutes before grinning. "Sure, how 'bout I pick you up tonight? Eight sound good?"

Ichigo looked at him astonished, he never thought Grimmjow would say yes and wasn't prepared for this situation. "Uh, sure."

"Great, see you then."

Ichigo watched as he turned to go back to practice before slowly returning to Renji, sitting down next to him with an unreadable expression. "He said no didn't he?" Renji asked, sighed heavily and shaking his head. "Damn Ichigo, I'm sorry."

"No, he said yes."

He looked at Ichigo in surprise before grinning and nudging his shoulder. "Well congrats, finally. How long have you been waiting to ask him? Gotta be over a year now, should've just done it from the beginning. That way you would've had more time." He stopped abruptly, looking at Ichigo worriedly.

Ichigo sighed and looked down. "Yeah, I guess we only have a few months at best." Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes at Renji. "Way to leave it to the last minute huh?"

"Yeah." Renji laughed and relaxed when Ichigo didn't bite his head off at the comment, returning to watching Rukia. "Think I should go for it?"

"Might as well. You never know."

"Yeah..." He stared off for a moment before standing up suddenly. "Well, wish me luck. I'm off to my doom."

"Good luck."

Ichigo shook his head, watching as Renji walked down to Rukia whilst the cheerleaders took a break. He looked back at Grimmjow and smiled to himself, feeling his heart beat that little bit faster. If he'd known Grimmjow would say yes, he would've asked a long time ago. But, in the end, at least he got some time with the man, even if it was only to be a few months. That was better than nothing in Ichigo's opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

That night, half an hour before Grimmjow told Ichigo he would pick him up, Ichigo could be found pacing his room nervously. He paused in front of his mirror again and smoothed his shirt with a sigh. The door opened and through the mirror he could see it was his mother and smiled.

"Hey, everything ok?"

She nodded, moving into the room to shut the door quietly. "I have something for you."

"What's that?" He frowned in confusion as she walked over and stopped in front of him to look him over. "What is it?"

"You look really nice." She murmured, smiling at him proudly at him. "You really like this man don't you?"

Ichigo blushed, turning his head away to try and fail to hide it. "Yeah, I do." Masaki grasped Ichigo's wrist and placed something in his palm and Ichigo curled his fingers over the cool metal. When she removed her hand, Ichigo opened his and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw it was a ring. "What's this?"

"It was your grandfather's." She chuckled when Ichigo gave her a confused look. "He always wore it, said it brought good luck. I kept it to one day give to you, now is the right time." Kissing Ichigo's head, she ran her hand through his hair and sighed. "You're all grown up now, it's too soon."

"Mum..." Ichigo paused and looked down at the silver ring before smiling. "Thank you, I'll take good care of it, promise."

She smiled sadly and kissed his forehead. "My beautiful baby is all grown up." Ichigo sighed and hugged her tightly. "I can't believe we've only got a few months left with you."

"I'm not going anywhere for a while yet." He pulled back to smiled reassuringly at her before slipping the ring on to his middle finger of his right hand. "Thank you for the ring, I won't take it off, even for a second. If it brings good luck then I could use it tonight."

"Hoping to get lucky?"

"Mum!" Ichigo looked at her horrified, his face almost completely covered by his blush. "I can't believe you just said that!"

She laughed and kissed his head again before leaving the room to let Ichigo calm down. Ichigo sighed heavily and closed his eyes, attempting to calm his racing heart down and move his thoughts away from what his mother had implied.

He stiffened when he heard the doorbell ring and paused, listening as he heard voices downstairs and then someone coming up the stairs. Taking one last glance in the mirror, Ichigo straightened his shirt and attempted to flatten his hair before leaving the room, smiling at Yuzu in the corridor.

"Hey. Who was at the door?"

She giggled and grinned at him. "Someone called Grimmjow. Mum sent me to get you, are you going out with him?"

"Yeah." Ichigo frowned as she giggled again and saw she was blushing. "What?"

"He's very good looking isn't he?"

"Uh yeah, I guess he is." Ichigo rolled his eyes when she started laughing and looked at her amusedly. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, have fun." She ran off to her room, leaving Ichigo to watch her go with a confused frown before going downstairs. He paused when he heard Grimmjow say something and he father laugh in response. "Oh god no."

Karin walked into the room and rolled her eyes at him. "Better hurry up, dad will only stay sane for so long."

"Yeah, I know." Ichigo went into the hallway to see his father start asking Grimmjow a question, his blush reforming and all his efforts to calm down were in vain.

"So can I ask, what are your intentions with Ichigo?"

Grimmjow didn't respond for a moment, seemingly contemplating the question before answering. "I want to date him, that's why I'm here."

"And his condition?"

Grimmjow frowned in confusion, opening his mouth to ask what he meant but Ichigo intervened. "That's enough from you dad." He smiled nervously, getting in between the two. "We'll be going now, see you later." He grabbed Grimmjow's arm and pulled him out of the house before anyone could respond, sighing heavily when he closed the door and glanced at Grimmjow sheepishly. "Sorry about my dad, was he ok?"

"Yeah I guess, what did he mean by your 'condition'?"

Ichigo paused before shaking his head. "Nothing, he's just being an idiot as usual."

Grimmjow frowned, but didn't push the matter as Ichigo obviously didn't want to talk about it. Grimmjow lead Ichigo to his car and opened the door for him before getting in to drive them into town. When they got there, they walked in silence for a while, Ichigo starting to think maybe it wasn't such a hot idea to do this in the first place when Grimmjow finally spoke.

"Ever been to Espada's?"

Ichigo frowned and looked at him in confusion. "No. You really think I could afford that? It's the most expensive restaurant in Karakura. Why?"

"Well I'm taking you there."

Ichigo stopped in his tracks, looking at Grimmjow in shock. "What?"

"I'm taking you to Espada's, trust me, you'll like it."

"How can you afford it?" Ichigo shook his head disbelievingly. "I don't want to put you out Grimmjow. I'm fine with anything you know. It's not where we go that matters."

"Oh yeah, what matters then?"

"You." Ichigo blushed heavily after the word left his mouth and groaned, shaking his head. "You know what I mean."

Grimmjow chuckled and gently nudged his arm. "Don't worry about it Ichigo, you know I'm teasing you. And don't stress about Espada's, I'm not made of money but my uncle owns the place so we can get in cheap."

"So I'm your discount date?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him, folding his arms. "Well don't I feel special."

"You should do, I've never taken anyone there before." He paused and frowned before sighing, giving Ichigo a tight smile. "My uncle might push it a bit with you, sorry if he does."

"Why, what will he do?"

Ichigo was genuinely intrigued, and a little bit nervous, about what he was saying. Why hadn't Grimmjow ever taken anyone there? Especially if his uncle owned the place, he would have girls falling at his feet. Ichigo scowled at the last thought before shaking his head, pushing the thought aside, he was supposed to be enjoying himself here.

"I dunno, ask you a lot of questions. He'll be surprised I'm bringing you to his restaurant, that's for sure." Grimmjow lent closer to him. "Word of warning, he might think we've been together a while so he could come on strong."

"Ok, got it." Ichigo smiled nervously, making Grimmjow laugh.

"Don't look like that, you look like you're going to throw up. I might start thinking you're not enjoying this."

"Of course I am." Ichigo grinned at him, nudging his shoulder. "Thank you for saying yes. I didn't expect you to."

"Why not?"

"I didn't even know that you knew my name until you said it." He snorted and shook his head. "I didn't even think you knew I existed." They paused outside the restaurant and Ichigo rubbed his arm nervously.

Grimmjow noticed and opened the door, letting Ichigo in first before following. "If you wanna go somewhere else, just say and we can leave."

"No, this is fine. I'm not dressed up for it though." Ichigo smiled wryly, indicating at his black skinny jeans and loose fitting dark blue top. "I practically scream I don't belong here don't I?"

"Nah, I'm not dressed up either." Grimmjow shrugged and winked at him before moving to lean on the desk, gaining the hostess' attention. "Hi, I called earlier about making a reservation, under the name Jaeggerjaques."

She smiled, far too coyly for Ichigo's liking. "Of course Mr Jaeggerjaques, you know you don't have to make a reservation, there's always a table free for you. If you'll follow me I'll show you to your usual table." She twirled a strand of her hair, eyeing Grimmjow up for a moment before turning to lead them inside.

Grimmjow, seemingly unaffected by her flirtatious behaviour, grinned at Ichigo and winked. "Told ya, and I get real good discounts."

Ichigo snorted, but followed him inside the main room of the restaurant, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw just how expensive the place really was. They stopped in front of a table near the back, out of the main view to give them some privacy, something Ichigo was grateful for.

"Is this ok, do you need anything else?" The woman placed a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder and he looked up, shaking his head.

"No, we're good, thanks."

With that, he turned to look at Ichigo, who smiled at the put out look on her face. "Well, ok. Your waiter will be over in a few minutes."

"Thanks." She left and Ichigo grinned, shaking his head at Grimmjow when he frowned. "What?"

"Are you deliberately snubbing her, or were you just that oblivious?"

"What do you mean?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and leant closer so they weren't overheard. "She likes you and you completely dismissed her."

Grimmjow just shrugged before smiling at him. "Why would I look at her when you're here?" He blushed, sliding back to sit in his seat properly and couldn't help but smile at his lap. "I've always known about you Ichigo."

He frowned, looking up at Grimmjow again. "What?"

"When you said earlier you thought I didn't know you existed. Of course I did, how could I not?" Grimmjow leant forward, reaching out a hand and Ichigo slowly placed his in it. "You were always there, did you really think I hadn't noticed?"

Ichigo shrugged, looking at their hands with a soft smile. "Why did you never talk to me then? Why wait until I asked you out?"

Grimmjow sighed, sitting back in his seat and Ichigo removed his hand as the waiter came over and handed them menus, setting down a glass of water for them both and leaving. Ichigo grabbed the water to drink, giving Grimmjow a moment to think before answering his question.

"You really wanna know?"

He looked up to see Grimmjow looking at him with a soft smile and felt his heart flutter at the sight. "Yeah."

"I honestly didn't know whether or not you were interested. Sure you were looking at me, but that could've been face value. For all I knew you thought I was a jerk with a nice body."

Ichigo shook his head. "Of course it wasn't your body, I like you, your personality. Although, you do have a great body." Ichigo stopped abruptly, blushing hard when Grimmjow smirked and quickly picked up his menu to hide his face.

"Do I now?"

Ichigo ignored him, scanning over the menu to find his favourite food was on there, Karashi Mentaiko Spaghetti. "Hey they do Karashi!"

"You like that?"

He put the menu down to see Grimmjow leaned forward, looking at him curiously. "Uh, yeah. It’s my favourite."

"So get it."

Ichigo nodded in agreement and smiled. "So what are you having?"

"My usual, Karasumi." Grimmjow chuckled when Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah I know, it’s expensive. But I get discounts, ever tried it?"

"No."

"Well then have some."

Ichigo hesitated for a second before thinking what the hell and nodded. "Sure, but how much of a discount is it?"

Grimmjow snorted and shook his head. "I'm paying so don't worry about it. Don't argue with me." He added when Ichigo frowned and opened his mouth to object. "I'm taking you out so I pay."

He looked up when who Ichigo assumed was another waiter came over. "Well well, you're not alone. This is a surprise." The man gave him an amused look before observing Ichigo curiously. "Who is he?"

"My date." Grimmjow said the words proudly, grinning at Ichigo. "Thought I'd bring him here, give you a chance to show off your fancy restaurant. What do you think Ichigo?"

Ichigo started at the sudden question, his mind going blank at being put on the spot. "I, uh... It's great?"

The man chuckled, pulling up a chair to sit with them. "Is it? How eloquent of you." He blushed and ducked his head in embarrassment, figuring out on his own that this man was Grimmjow's uncle and he'd just made himself look like an idiot. "And innocent, where did you find him Grimmjow?"

"I didn't, Ichigo asked me out." Grimmjow looked at Ichigo, reaching out to nudge his elbow. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine." He reassured him quickly, looking up to give him a smile. "It's nothing, really."

"So, Ichigo?" Grimmjow's uncle tested out his name with a frown before shrugging. "How long have you been with Grimmjow? Must be a while since he's brought you here. I never thought I'd see the day."

Ichigo blushed again, shaking his head before glancing at Grimmjow to see he was smirking. "Actually, this is our first date."

His uncle looked generally surprised by the information, the expression on his face making Grimmjow laugh. He gave Grimmjow a look and sighed, shaking his head. "What did you want to order? Since I'm here I might as well take them."

"We'll both have the Karasumi." He winked at Ichigo when he frowned at him. "And coke."

His uncle nodded, casting Ichigo a weary glance before leaving. Ichigo's frown deepened, but he didn't ask about the man's strange behaviour. "Coke?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "I may get discounts, but dad would kill him if he gave us alcohol."

"I suppose." Ichigo wrapped his hands around his drink and looked at it with a frown. "Your uncle seems nice."

Grimmjow snorted at the comment and shook his head. "Yeah, his face when you said this was our first date, priceless."

He smiled wryly and looked up again, blushing when he saw Grimmjow was looking at him intently. "What?"

Grimmjow smiled before reaching out to grasp his hand, running his finger over Ichigo's ring. "What's this? You weren't wearing it earlier today. I've never seen you wear it before."

“My mum gave it to me earlier before you came over.” Ichigo smiled softly and twirled it around his finger. “It was my grandfather's; it’s supposed to bring good luck.”

“So you’re hoping to get lucky?”

He jerked his hand away with a blush, glaring at Grimmjow when he started laughing “No!”

“Oh, so you don’t want to have sex with me?” He asked in mock offence, placing a hand over his heart. “That hurts Ichigo.”

“Shut up, I didn’t say I didn’t want to have sex with you. Of course I do.” Ichigo covered his mouth quickly, horrified that he’d actually just said those words. “I mean, not now! Or you know, any time soon!” He groaned, banging his head on the table loud enough to earn a few looks from the surrounding tables. “Ignore me; just leave me here to die.”

Grimmjow grinned, reaching over to nudge his head. “C’mon Ichigo, you think I haven’t thought about it too? Yeah ok, tonight is way too soon. But we still have a good long time to get to that.”

 _If only._ Ichigo thought, slowly sitting upright again as a waiter brought over their food and drinks before leaving with a short bow. He looked down at the food and sighed, pushing it across the plate. _If only we had a long time Grimmjow, things would be so much easier and a hell of a lot less complicated. But I can’t complain, at least you want to date me._

“Hey.” He jerked out of thoughts and looked at Grimmjow questioningly. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, why?”

He shrugged and looked away. “Because you went quiet on me for a bit there. I thought I said something offending.”

Ichigo smiled softly and shook his head. “No, sorry I got lost in my thoughts. You haven’t done anything wrong, trust me. I’m enjoying this.”

“Well, that’s good. Would’ve been kinda a put out if I pissed you off on our first date.” Grimmjow looked at him again with a grin before indicating at the food. “Try it, its real good.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but did as told and ate a mouthful, his eyes closing in bliss. “You weren’t kidding, this stuff’s amazing.”

“Told you so.”

Ichigo ate the rest quickly, attempting to eat slowly but couldn’t help it, the stuff was just that damn good that it rivalled Yuzu’s, which was saying something. “I’m gunna have to get the recipe and give it to Yuzu to try out, think your uncle will give it to me?”

Grimmjow shrugged and pushed his empty plate away to smile satisfied at Ichigo. “Dunno, I can ask for you. I don’t think anyone’s tried before. I’ll see if I can bend his arm on it.”

“You’re the best.”

“I aim to please.” Flashing Ichigo a smirk, he stood up and held out his hand for him to take. “Ready to go?”

“What about dessert?” Ichigo blushed when Grimmjow gave him an amused look. “I like dessert.”

“You wanna eat something real posh, or you wanna go get some ice cream?” Grimmjow asked, grinned when Ichigo smiled and stood up, taking his hand in his own. “Ice cream then?”

“Sounds good to me.” He led Ichigo back to the entrance, pausing to pay and Ichigo leaned against him idly, smiling at the warmth radiating from his side. He even managed to ignore the woman’s flirtatious behaviour with Grimmjow, since it was plainly obvious he wasn’t interested in her.  “Grimmjow?” He asked once they were outside and walking down the street. “How are we gunna get ice cream at this time of night?”

Grimmjow looked at him and winked, pulling him into a 24-hour shop and leading him over to the freezers. “Take your pick, I’ll be back in a sec.”

He left Ichigo there and her peered into the freezer before smiling and taking out two flavours. Wandering down the aisle, he found Grimmjow heading back and joined up with him and smiled. “Hey.”

Grimmjow looked down at the tubs, raising his eyebrow at the flavours. “Strawberry and blueberry huh?”

Ichigo blushed, choosing not to answer the question, instead coming out with his own. “What you go to get?”

He held out his hands to show Ichigo the plastic spoon, flakes and ice cream cones. “If we’re gunna eat ice cream, we’ve gotta do it right.”

Ichigo grinned and nodded in agreement, following him to the till. “So where we going to eat it?”

“There’s a park down the road, should be quiet this time of night, wanna go?”

“Ok.” He followed Grimmjow to the park and as he said it was deserted. Sitting down on one of the swings, Grimmjow joined him and passed him the tubs to open. “I’m definitely not sleeping tonight. Can’t wait for school tomorrow.”

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow before scooping some of the ice cream out onto a cone. “Why? Ice cream make you go crazy?”

“In a sense, not so much crazy as hyper.” Ichigo blushed when Grimmjow chuckled. “What?”

“You’re like a big kid.” He handed Ichigo the ice cream before making his own. “I like it.” Thankfully for Ichigo, it was dark so Grimmjow couldn’t make out the blush covering his face by now. Instead, he cleared his throat and looked at Grimmjow expectantly who rolled his eyes and handed him a flake. “There you go kiddo.”

“Shut up, I’m not a kid.”

“You’re younger than me.”

“Only by a few weeks so if I’m a kid so are you.” He said smugly, licking the side of the cone as the ice cream dripped down it.

“Hey, I have no objections to that, I never said I wasn’t a kid.” Grimmjow grinned and him before diverting his attention to his own ice cream.

“So do you make a habit of doing this at night?”

“Mmm, what?”

Ichigo snorted, finishing his ice cream before sweeping a hand out to include the park. “Taking your dates to a quiet, dark and remote place, just to eat ice cream?”

He blushed when Grimmjow grinned and lent closer to him. “Maybe I’m not here for the ice cream.” Ichigo choked slightly, glaring at him when he started laughing. “Don’t worry Ichigo, I won’t do anything to you that you won’t like.”

“That doesn’t reassure me in the slightest.”

“Why? Do you want something to happen?” Ichigo shivered when Grimmjow voice dropped to barely above a whisper, the words only heard because he was so close. “Something tells me you would enjoy it.”

Ichigo turned to look at him, gripping the rail of the swing to maintain his balance. “Maybe I would, how would you know?” He felt Grimmjow’s hand slide into his hair and lent forward, pressing one hand to his chest. “You wanna find out?”

Grimmjow was that close that Ichigo felt him smile rather than saw it. His eyes fluttered shut when Grimmjow’s lips brushed his, not quite enough to be called a kiss but enough for him to know his intentions. Ichigo could feel his heart pounding, hard enough that he was sure it was going to kill him and as he leant forward to kiss Grimmjow, pain lashed through his side, making his gasp and loose his balance, falling onto the floor with a thud.

For a moment he lay there stunned, unable to do anything until the pain subsided. Through the sound of blood pounding in his head, he could hear someone saying his name and opened his eyes slowly to see Grimmjow looking at him worriedly, smiling when he saw he was still conscious.

“Hey, you ok?”

He backed up as Ichigo sat up and groaned, rubbing his side with a wince. “Shit. Sorry about that, what happened?”

Grimmjow frowned and touched his cheek, noting Ichigo was sweating. “You went rigid and fell of the swing. You looked like you were in a lot of pain.”

Ichigo waved him off and stood slowly, sighing in relief when nothing happened, cursing himself for not taking any medication before leaving. “I’m fine, don’t worry about it.” He wrapped his arms around himself as the wind picked up and glanced at Grimmjow as he stood. “Can you take me home?”

“Sure.”

Grimmjow collected together their stuff and Ichigo watched sadly, knowing the moment had passed now and he wouldn’t be kissing him tonight at any rate. They walked back to his car in silence and Ichigo slid into the passenger seat, refusing to look at Grimmjow when he sat down next to him.

He heard Grimmjow sigh and start the car to drive him home and couldn’t find any words to say. How could he explain what had happened? He wasn’t ready to tell Grimmjow about his cancer, not yet and off the top of his head, he couldn’t think of any other plausible reason.

When they got back, Grimmjow walked him up to the door and Ichigo finally turned to look at him and smiled. “Thanks for tonight, I had a great time.”

“Yeah, I did too.” Grimmjow sighed and rubbed his head before looking down at him. “See you at school I suppose.” He reached out to touch Ichigo before hesitating and sighing again, letting his hand drop and turned to leave.

Ichigo watched him go and sighed before running after him down the street, grabbing his arm to make him stop. “Grimmjow, I-… I need to tell you something.”

He turned to look at Ichigo with a frown. “What?”

Ichigo looked down and sighed deeply, closing his eyes for a moment to brace himself before looking at Grimmjow again sadly. “I have cancer. That's what my dad was on about, my 'condition'.”

Whatever Grimmjow was expecting, it wasn’t that as his eyebrow’s rose in surprise and he stared at Ichigo in shock, unable to find anything to say for several moments. Eventually, he cleared his throat and touched Ichigo’s cheek with a frown.

“Is that what earlier was about. At the park?”

Ichigo nodded and dropped his gaze to look at the floor, unable to meet Grimmjow's eyes. He wrapped his arms around himself and shrugged. "I found out yesterday." He whispered, not knowing why he was telling Grimmjow, but he knew enough to know he needed to. "I have six months at best. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want you to treat me differently." He looked up and smiled sadly at Grimmjow. "I wanted you to see me as a normal person, not someone with cancer." Ichigo's gaze faltered when Grimmjow didn't respond and he stepped back, looking down again. "So that's it huh?"

He sighed and turned to leave, he should've known Grimmjow wouldn't want anything to do with him when he found out. _At least I have tonight, I won't forget it, even if it was our only date._

He jumped in shock when Grimmjow caught his arm and spun him round. He opened his mouth to ask what he was doing, but never got the chance as Grimmjow bent down and pressed their lips together firmly. Ichigo's protests were forgotten in that moment and his eyes slid shut as he kissed back, slowly moving into Grimmjow's arms in an effort to get closer to him.

Nothing could compare to what Ichigo felt in that moment, that searing connection he felt to Grimmjow had no rivals. He didn't want to stop, he didn't want to think, he just wanted to feel that warmth spreading in his chest, chasing away the cold.

When Grimmjow pulled away, he smiled at Ichigo, noting the dazed look in his eyes and chuckled. "Do you really think that because you have cancer, I wouldn't want to be with you?"

Ichigo looked at him in confusion, a small smile tugging at his lips. "So you still wanna be with me?"

"I haven't waited over a year for this, just to walk away over cancer." Grimmjow said the words firmly, banishing any uncertainty from Ichigo's mind. "You mean too much, for me to do that."

Ichigo blushed, resting his hands on Grimmjow's chest with a sigh and closed his eyes again. "Thank you." He shivered when the wind cut through his thin jacket and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow, grateful when he pulled him closer. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I can guess." Grimmjow sighed, slowly pulling away to smile at him. "Walk you back again?"

Ichigo grinned and entwined their fingers before nodded, leaning heavily on Grimmjow's side as they walked back to the clinic. He turned to look at Grimmjow again and smiled brightly. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yup. See you at school." Grimmjow cradled his cheek, kissing him briefly before leaving again. "Bye."

"Bye." Ichigo whispered back before shivering, the warmth of Grimmjow's body already leaving his so he went inside. Closing the door, he lent against it and sighed happily to himself, not realising Masaki was there.

"So, it went well then?"

Ichigo jumped violently, blushing when his mother laughed and sighed. "Yeah, it went great." He grinned before heading up the stairs, unwilling to share the experience with anyone just yet. "I'm gunna go to bed, see you tomorrow!"

Masaki heard him bound up the stairs and sighed, shaking her head. "I hope he's going to treat you well Ichigo. The last thing you need is a broken heart."

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ichigo closed his door quietly, his grin still plastered on his face as he stood there, his head full of thoughts of his date. He hummed happily and made his way over to his desk, pausing when he saw the list he'd made the previous night. He smiled softly, trailing a finger over the last point. Grabbing a pen, he ran a line through the sentence and smiled to himself.

"Only five more to go."

Folding the paper, he put it in his drawer for safe keeping, if it stayed on the desk it would get lost within days. He crawled into his bed and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, running a finger over his lip. Ichigo felt his side twinge and frowned, rolling over to grab his medication and take a pill.

Dropping the bottle back on the side, he returned to staring at the ceiling, his thoughts returning to Grimmjow and their date. He couldn't help but smile happily when he thought of their kiss and just how perfect the night went. Pulling his top off, Ichigo dropped it on the floor before his trousers joined them. Curling up under the covers, he yawned and nuzzled the pillow, falling asleep quickly as his exhausted body gave out.

Ichigo was woken up the next day by a loud crash, making him jolt and sit bolt upright. Pressing a hand to his chest, he waited until his breathing returned to normal to get up and investigate. Pulling on a shirt, Ichigo carefully made his way downstairs, ducking as Karin's football flew across the room and ruffled his hair.

"You idiot!" She yelled and Ichigo saw she was glaring at their father. "Didn't I tell you not to kick it? You broke the window!"

"I'm sorry Karin!" Isshin whined from the floor, looking at her apologetically. "It was an accident!"

She snorted, glancing up as Ichigo walked in and smiled. "Hey."

He nodded and looked at their father kneeling on the floor. "C'mon, I think you've punished him enough."

"Tch, whatever." Karin rolled her eyes and went to collect the ball, leaving Ichigo alone with Isshin. Ichigo sighed and helped the man to his feet.

"Well done, it's only seven in the morning and she's already annoyed." Shaking his head, Ichigo turned when Yuzu came in carrying several plates and went to help her. "Morning, need some help?"

Yuzu smiled at him. "No, everything's ready, I just need to bring it in. Just sit down and eat Ichi-nii."

"Can do." He did as instructed, pulling a plate of food towards him to start eating. Once he'd finished, Ichigo took his plate back into the kitchen and kissed Yuzu's head. "Thanks for the food." She blushed and pushed him away, her attempt at a fierce scowl failing, making him laugh. "Sorry."

Yuzu sighed and shook her head as he left to go upstairs and shower, getting ready for the day. When he left the bathroom half an hour later, Ichigo ran a hand through his damp hair, pausing when he heard someone ring the doorbell. Moving closer to the stairs, his eyes widened in surprise when he heard the familiar voice that was unmistakably Grimmjow's.

He returned to his room and quickly changed into his uniform, spinning around when the door opened and tripping on his trousers. Ichigo cursed, blushing heavily when he heard Grimmjow chuckle and looked up to see the man leaning against his door, watching him amusedly. "Morning."

Ichigo scowled and fixed his trousers, securing them around his waist with a belt. "Morning, I thought you were meeting me at school?"

Grimmjow shrugged, watching as Ichigo pulled a jumper on before grabbing his bag and blazer. "Maybe I just couldn't keep away." He grinned when Ichigo blushed and refused to meet his eyes. "Something wrong?"

"N-no." Ichigo stuttered, blushing harder when Grimmjow walked over to him, making him back up into his desk. "I just..."

"Mmm?" Grimmjow placed his hands on the desk behind the blushing teen and smirked. "You just what?"

He felt a shiver go down his spine and slowly looked up at Grimmjow. Letting his bag slip from his fingers, Ichigo slowly wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck before hesitating. "Is this ok?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Grimmjow smiled softly and pulled Ichigo closer, leaning down to press their lips together. Ichigo smiled against his mouth and pressed closer, moaning softly when Grimmjow licked his bottom lip and opened his mouth at the request.

Ichigo shivered and pulled away, panting harshly as he regained his breath. He blushed when Grimmjow chuckled and looked up at him shyly. "What?"

"Nothing." Grimmjow shrugged and kissed him again, catching Ichigo's arm when his legs gave way. "You ok?" He asked worriedly when the younger teen groaned heavily.

Ichigo gripped his arms tightly and sighed shakily, waiting for the moment to pass before speaking. "I-I'm fine." He stuttered weakly, letting Grimmjow lead him to the bed and sat down heavily. "Pass me my medication?"

Grimmjow frowned and looked at the bedside table Ichigo was indicating at. He grabbed the bottle when he saw it and handed it to Ichigo who opened it with shaking hands to take one of the pills. Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead for a moment before opening them again to smile at Grimmjow weakly.

"Isn't pretty is it?"

Grimmjow shook his head, touching his cheek. "Not really, but it could be worse. At least you're not coughing up blood or anything."

"Now isn't that a bonus." Ichigo muttered, leaning against Grimmjow's arm with a heavy sigh whilst looking up at him. "I'll be fine." He reassured when Grimmjow watched him worriedly. "It's just a passing moment, afterwards I'm as good as new."

"Until next time."

"Until next time." Ichigo echoed before shaking his head and standing up, brushing Grimmjow's hands away. "I don't need help. This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you, or anyone. I don't want to be treated differently, so please don't."

Grimmjow opened his mouth to object, but shut it again at the warning look he received. "Fine." Holding up his hands in defeat, he stood up and pulled Ichigo into his arms again. "Sorry."

Ichigo pressed his head to the man's chest and closed his eyes, listening to his heartbeat for a moment. He pulled away and cleared his throat when the door opened, blushing when his mother gave him a knowing look.

"Just thought I'd tell you it’s gone eight, if you don't leave soon you're going to be late." She turned her attention to Grimmjow and smiled. "So you're Grimmjow are you? I knew you'd be handsome, you've certainly gotten Ichigo's attention."

"Mum!" Ichigo said the word in embarrassment, his voice rising slightly and he drew away from Grimmjow quickly. 

She chuckled before turning to leave. "What? I was just reminding you of the time, don't be late for school you two." With that she left and Grimmjow turned to look at Ichigo, grinning when he saw the blush adorning the teen’s cheeks. 

"Even your mum thinks I'm good looking."

Ichigo came out of his daze and sent him a dirty look. "If you even think of her in that way, ever, you are never getting anything from me."

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "We've been together for a day, and you're already threatening to withhold sex?"

"Yes." Ichigo grinned and move close enough to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "Now c'mon, I don't want to be late." He grabbed his bag again and slung it over his shoulder before leading the way downstairs, Grimmjow following without complaint. Ichigo glanced behind to see his eyes were definitely looking down and snorted. "Stop staring at my ass."

"What? I can't admire the view?" 

"Pervert."

Grimmjow wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist and pulled him back to press against his front before nuzzling the back of his head. "I've only been able to admire from a distance until now. Let me say you're much sexier up close." Ichigo blushed but made no attempt to break free of his hold, something he took as an encouraging sign. "I'm having a party tonight, you coming?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, the party Grimmjow was referring to had been the talk of school for weeks, he sure knew how to throw a good party. But due to them running in different circles up until now, he'd never been invited to one, neither had his friends, much to Renji's disappointment. 

"Sure, on one condition."

"Mmm, what's that?"

"I can bring my friends. Renji will bitch and whine for months if he can't go." Ichigo turned around to face Grimmjow and smiled. "Deal?"

"Deal, I can live with your geeky friends gate-crashing." He winced when Ichigo punched his stomach. "Thanks for that." 

"You're welcome." He smiled and stepped out of his arms so they could get out of the house. "See you later!" He called before closing the door and they fell in step on the path. 

The walk to school was quiet, not that Ichigo was bothered, it was a pleasant silence and he couldn't help but smile whenever their shoulders brushed due to how close they were walking. When the school came into view, he hesitated and glanced at Grimmjow who had noticed and was frowning slightly at him. 

"Do you want everyone to know?"

"About us?" When Ichigo nodded, he grinned. "Why not? Besides they're gunna see us tonight so what's the point in hiding it. I'm not ashamed of being with you and don’t give a damn about what people think. But if you want to keep this on the down low, I can do." 

Ichigo smiled softly, Grimmjow reply was exactly what he wanted to hear. "No, I'm fine with everyone knowing." 

Grimmjow nodded in reply before kissing his temple and slinging an arm around his shoulders. "What class you got first?" 

"Maths, you?"

Grimmjow pulled a face of distaste. "That sucks, I've got sport. Walk you to class?"

Ichigo snorted. "I didn't know you could be such a gentleman. You don't look like the type."

"Hey, I was raised well. I know how to behave properly, when I want to."

Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo's amused look as they passed through the gates and Ichigo suddenly became aware of Grimmjow’s arm around his shoulders. As they walked inside, he became increasingly aware of the stares and whispering. 

By the time they reached his classroom, Ichigo was sure he was paranoid and Grimmjow chuckled at the wary look. "You ok? Looking a bit jittery."

"Mmm." Ichigo hummed before turning his full attention to him. "Thanks for walking me here I guess. See you later?"

"Sure thing. I'll meet you outside after school. Then we can go to yours before mine."

Ichigo nodded. "Sounds good." He went to turn but hesitated and blushed before quickly kissing Grimmjow. "See you after school." He murmured before slipping into the classroom, leaving Grimmjow to watch him go with a smile before turning to go to his own class. Ichigo slid into his usual seat next to Renji and smiled at him. "Hey."

Renji frowned at his friend’s cheery behaviour, his usual scowl seemingly abandoned for the day. "Hey, what's got you in such a cheery mood?" He just smiled with a dazed look and Renji rolled his eyes. "Grimmjow?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well your date went well then."

"Yup." Ichigo didn't elaborate, instead he decided to change the subject onto Renji. "What did Rukia say?"

The red head huffed and stabbed at his paper with his pen. "No. She said I wasn't her type."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the comment. He'd seen the looks Rukia gave Renji when she thought no-one was looking. "Huh. Try again, be persistent."

"No thank you, being shot down once is good enough for me."

"Wimp." Ichigo decided to change the subject again before Renji got too depressed. "Guess what I've got planned for us tonight?"

"What?"

"Invites to Grimmjow's party. You coming?"

Renji's face lit up at the idea. "Hell yes!" He paused and glanced at the front to see the teacher looking at them both expectantly. "Sorry." She nodded and continued so Renji let closer to avoid being caught. "You serious?"

"Of course. I managed to persuade him to let you come too."

"Great! I've always wanted to go to one of his parties." Renji paused and Ichigo frowned at the hesitant look. 

"What?"

"You know why he's like though right?" When Ichigo just continued frowning, he sighed and elaborated. "Different pull every party. Quick fumble in the heat of the moment. You know, that kinda thing."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in surprise. He knew Grimmjow was a player but he didn't know he was to that extent. "Oh." He cleared his throat and sat up straight, Renji already regretting mentioning it. Ichigo needed something positive right now, not this. He cursed himself for his inability to think before speaking. 

"Hey I'm sure it'll be fine. After all, he's not single anymore is he?"

"Yeah you're right. No point in worrying about nothing." Ichigo smiled reassuringly. "Now shut up and let me concentrate."

"Can do."

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

By the time class ended, the whole school knew of Ichigo and Grimmjow's relationship and when Ichigo tried to get to his next class, he found himself being bombarded by tons of people he'd never even spoken to before. 

"You and Grimmjow, seriously?"

"When did that happen?"

"Can you get us invites to his party?" 

Ichigo ignored them, focusing on getting to his next class on time and sighed in relief as the bell rang the same moment he fell through the classroom door. He blushed and made his way to his usual seat at the back next to Renji and scowled at his friend. 

"Thanks for abandoning me back there."

"You're welcome." Renji grinned smugly, ducking when Ichigo threw a punch at him. "So how's the new entourage?"

Ichigo snorted and slid down in his seat. "Fucking great, bunch of groupies. Do they really think I'm going to be their friend just so they can get close to Grimmjow? How pathetic is that? And I know at least half of them have dated Grimmjow at some point so no thank you."

Renji rolled his eyes at the answer, Ichigo was good natured most of the time, but he knew the one thing he couldn't stand was users. "Well you don't have to worry about that with me, I don't think I'm Grimmjow's type." He sighed dramatically and shook his head wistfully. "What a shame..."

"Oh ha ha." Ichigo couldn't help but smile in response, Renji's humour was definitely something he needed right know. 

"So you told him?" 

"Mmm, what?" He looked at the red head to see him leaning back in his chair, observing him carefully. 

"About, you know... your cancer..."

Ichigo snorted and threw a pen at him, laughing when he almost fell off the chair in an effort to dodge it. "Yes, I told him last night and he's fine with it. Can't really keep it a secret can I? How would I explain my trips to the hospital?"

"I suppose..."

Ichigo shook his head. "Stop being a spoil sport, everything's fine dumbass. Jeeze if I didn't know any better, I'd think you care about me."

"Yeah right. Why would I care about your lazy ass? I have enough to worry about."

Renji grinned at him before turning his attention to the front as their teacher walked in, Ichigo following suit. 

...

By the time the bell rang to signal the end of the school day, Ichigo felt like his brain way dying. Collecting his things together, he followed Renji from the class as try made their way outside. "Ugh, today has been a long day."

"It's not over yet, we've still got Grimmjow's party later!" Renji grinned when Ichigo groaned and bumped his shoulder. "What? Get in the mood would you?"

"Oh I'll show you a mood alright." Ichigo punched his arm lightly with a grin. "Just don't expect it to be a party one."

"Awww killjoy."

Snorting at the comment, he looked up to see Grimmjow waiting for him and blushed when their eyes met and the man grinned. "I'll uh, see you later Renji, at the party."

"Why? Where are you going?" He spotted Grimmjow and nodded. "Right. Going to have a quickie before the party?" He laughed at the look on his friend's face as it turned red and it looked like he was about to combust. 

"Why is everyone so obsessed with sex?"

"Because we're teenage guys. The real question is, why aren't you?"'

Ichigo opened his mouth to retort, but shut it again after a moment and shook his head. "Shut up."

"So you are thinking about it."

"Go away pineapple head!" Ichigo scowled at him and he took the hint, giving a short wave. 

"See you later then."

Ichigo watched him go with narrowed eyes before sighing and making his way over to Grimmjow, looking up at the taller teen with a shy smile when he reached him. "Hey."

“Hey, how was your day?”

Ichigo's lips twitched slightly and he snorted. “Oh great, your groupies are following me around constantly. I’m pretty sure they’re already plotting on how to take me down.”

Grimmjow caught his hand and tugged him onto the path and they started walking. “Don’t let them get to you. I forget they’re there half the time.”

“Oh lucky you, I think it would take a while for me to be like that.” Ichigo blushed as they passed a group of girls and they started giggling, whispering behind their hands and he was pretty sure it was about them. “Yup, I don’t like this.”

“If you don’t like the attention, you don’t have to be with me you know.” Ichigo glanced up at Grimmjow to see he was looking ahead, his jaw clenched slightly as he spoke. “I’ll understand.”

Ichigo frowned and stopped, yanking on Grimmjow’s hand to pull him down. He hooked an arm around his neck and kissed him firmly. “Shut up idiot, I’m not leaving you over something so stupid.” He looked down and blushed, grasping the edge of Grimmjow’s blazer. “You mean too much for me to do that.”

Grimmjow sighed and lifted Ichigo's head, kissing him again before grinning. “You are just too damn cute sometimes.”

Ichigo pulled away and scoffed, folding his arms as they started walking again. “Don’t call me cute. I am a guy you know.”

“Yeah, I did notice.” Grimmjow’s eyes did a once over his body and Ichigo had to suppress a shiver. “Can’t say I’m complaining.” He chuckled at Ichigo's expression and nudged his arm. “You can’t deny it, I know you’re thinking the same about me.”

Ichigo glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. “Why does everything have to revolve around sex? Is it really because we’re teenage guys?”

He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. “How the hell should I know? All I do know is I’m attracted to you, isn’t that enough?”

“Mmm.” Ichigo smiled shyly. “You know I am too.”

“Well that’s good to know.” 

Ichigo rolled his eyes and they lapsed into silence as they walked. He couldn’t help but smile every time their shoulder’s brushed and was having a hard time not grinning like a love struck girl, something he wasn’t ready to admit to himself yet. 

 _It is surprising, how easy it is to be around him._ Ichigo chanced a quick glance at Grimmjow, thankful he seemingly didn’t notice. _I never expected it to be like this. I feel like I’ve known him forever, when the reality is we’ve only started talking to each other yesterday. How can I feel like this so soon?_  He sighed, not noticing it gained Grimmjow’s attention and he was now looking at him with a frown.  _If only I’d known, this could’ve happened a long time ago, we could’ve had longer…_

“Hey.”

Ichigo jumped and looked up guiltily, trying not to fidget under the scrutinising gaze. “Yeah?”

“You ok? You were chewing your lip and looked kinda worried for a moment.”

He shook his head and smiled reassuringly, coming to a stop as they had reached his house. “No, I’m fine. Sorry, I have a tendency to think too much.”

“I don’t mind, guess it’s something new I now know about you.” Grimmjow grinned when Ichigo blushed and lent down to kiss him quickly. “I’ll pick you up later ‘kay, around seven.”

Ichigo frowned and looked up at him in confusion. “Don’t you want to come in for a bit?”

“As much as I’d like to, I’ve gotta go home and set up. Party doesn’t start ‘till eight so that gives us an hour. Sound good?”

He nodded, trying to push his thoughts away from what he thought could be achieved in an hour. Some things he hoped could last longer than that. “Yeah, good.”

Grimmjow chuckled at his expression before waiting until Ichigo reached the door and turned to wave goodbye, setting of down the path again. Ichigo sighed and shut the door behind him, humming happily as he dropped his bag and loosened his tie.

“Hello? Anyone around?”

After a quick inspection, he deduced Yuzu and Karin hadn’t returned and his parents were still working in the clinic, meaning he had the house to himself. He blushed and bit his lip at the thought of being alone with Grimmjow at that moment and what it could lead to before shaking his head and groaning.

“Been together just over a day and already thinking like that. I’m such a pervert.” He paused and shook his head. “Actually, I’m a teenager.” Satisfied with the adjustment, he grabbed his bag and went upstairs to change into more comfortable clothing. Pulling out his homework, he sat at the desk and sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Might as well, since I have time to kill until Grimmjow comes back.”

…

When he heard the front door open, Ichigo paused and opened his door, hearing his sisters talking about something. “Hey!”

They paused and he waited a few moments for a reply. “Hey Ichi-nii! Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, be down in a moment!” Returning to his work, Ichigo finished the sentence before packing it away and going downstairs to join his siblings. “How was your day?”

“The same as usual, boring.” Karin looked at him in disbelief as she removed her school jumper. “Why do you event want to keep going? I wouldn’t if I was given the choice.”

“Yeah, but you’ll understand why in a few years. What else am I supposed to do?”

“Have fun?”

He rolled his eyes at her, but smiled and joined her on the sofa. “School aint that bad you know. Besides, I have Renji to keep me company so it’s not that bad for me.”

“Oh, Renji, where is he anyway? I haven’t seen him in a while.” She paused and grinned at Ichigo, making him stiffen slightly. “I always thought you had a crush on him, until I saw your boyfriend last night.” Her grin widened at the impassive look on her brother’s face. “How did that happen?”

Ichigo grinned suddenly and stood up. “Because I asked him out stupid, take that as a lesson. If you don’t ask, you’ll never know.” He winked when she blushed slightly and looked away from him before leaving to find Yuzu who smiled when she saw him.

“Hi.”

He lent against the counter and frowned, jerking his head at the food in her arms. “What you making?”

“Dinner, it’s already half five and our parents are still busy, so I’m making it.” She put the items on the counter and looked at him again, this time with a softer expression. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine mum.”

She frowned at him. "Don't get snarky, I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine Yuzu, really." Kissing her head, he grinned down at the young girl. "By the way I'm not stopping for dinner so don't overdo it."

"Where are you going?"

"Grimmjow's, he's throwing a party and I managed to get invites out of him." He chuckled at Yuzu's worried expression and kissed her head. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." 

"Be careful Ichi-nii." 

"I always am aren't I?" Laughing at the expression she wore, Ichigo glanced at his watch and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw it was half six. "I'm going to ready, see you in a bit." 

Leaving Yuzu in the kitchen, Ichigo went up to his room. He rummaged through his drawers to find his favourite trousers, faded blue skinny jeans which he knew would give Grimmjow a good view and grinned, throwing them on the bed. Opening his cupboard, he looked thoughtfully at his tops, finally selecting a white long sleeved t-shirt, throwing a sleeveless black waistcoat onto the bed with it. 

Looking at the outfit in contemplation, Ichigo nodded in satisfaction before changing into it, throwing his uniform into the pile he definitely needed to wash. Glancing in the mirror, he attempted to flatten his hair, giving up after a moment with a sigh. 

Heading back downstairs, he joined Karin again who appraised him before smirking. "You're looking exceptionally nice, your clothes are actually clean."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" So yeah, sometimes he wore the same shirt more than once, so sue him. Before she could answer, the doorbell rang and Ichigo jumped up to get it. Opening the door, he smiled nervously at Grimmjow. "Hey." Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise and Ichigo blushed. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head before coming out of his stupor and grinned at Ichigo. "No definitely not, you just look good." He hesitated a moment before cupping Ichigo's cheek and smiled softly. "And it's even better that I get to call you mine."

Ichigo blushed, but couldn't help but smile and move into the older teens arms. "Idiot, we've been together just over a day. Does that make me yours already?" He laughed when Grimmjow stiffened and kissed him quickly. "I've always been yours, ever since I first met you."

“Mmm, keep talking like that and I might not be able to keep my hands to myself.” Ichigo rolled his eyes as Grimmjow’s hands travelled lower, breaking out of his hold. 

“Been together a day remember? Not happened, at least not tonight, keep that it mind.” Ichigo said curtly, folding his arms to eye Grimmjow challengingly. 

Grimmjow frowned at the odd behaviour before shrugging. “Ok, I wasn’t expecting you to drop your pants or anything Ichi. Don’t feel pressured into doing anything, I don’t want you forcing it before you’re ready.” He held out his hand and Ichigo's expression softened before he took it in his own and sighed heavily.

“Sorry, it’s just… everyone seems to think we’re just going to jump into bed together and that’s it.” He ran his free hand through his hair, a frown pulling at his face. “I want more than that, don’t you?”

He looked at Grimmjow questioningly, who nodded and pulled him into his arms again. “Yes, of course I do.” Resting his head on Ichigo's, he sighed. “I’m not dating you for your body, if I was, I would tell you. I’m at least that honest to say what I want. And I want to date you, not just sleep with you.”

Ichigo blushed, hiding his face in Grimmjow’s chest. “Thanks, I think.” He stepped away from the embrace when a shadow was thrown over the light spilling form the house, turning to see it was his mother and smiled. "Hey mum, we’re just going so I’ll see you later.”

She nodded, worry obvious in her expression as she looked at Grimmjow. “Make sure he doesn’t get too drunk or hurt himself.” She said it quiet enough that Ichigo didn’t hear and Grimmjow nodded, smiling reassuringly.

“I promise Mrs Kurosaki, I’ll take care of Ichigo.” The orange head blushed at that, glaring at Masaki who smiled back, turning to go back inside.

“Don’t stay out too late Ichigo and if you end up staying the night, call to let us know.” Seeing him blush violently, Masaki chuckled. “Have fun.”

“Uh yeah, we’ll try.” Grimmjow waited until she’d gone back inside before turning to grin at Ichigo. “So, ready to go?”

Ichigo nodded, happily taking Grimmjow’s hand in his own again as they walked to his car. “Just so you know, I’m not planning on getting wasted, I have to keep an eye on Renji.”

Grimmjow snorted, letting go of his hand as they reached the car so he could unlock it, opening the door for Ichigo before walking around to the driver’s side. “Abarai’s a big boy, he can take care of himself.”

“You can call him Renji you know.”

“I don’t know him that well.” Grimmjow flashed Ichigo a grin before driving off, making the younger teen huff and fold his arms. “Can I ask, what’s going on between him and Rukia?”

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in surprise. “So you know her well enough to call her by her first name, but not Renji?”

“She’s the cheerleader choreographer, so yeah, I know her better. Gunna answer the question?”

“Renji’s got a thing for her, tried asking her out, she said no. Rukia’s got a thing for him, but id playing hard to get, something Renji can’t see.” Ichigo paused and looked at Grimmjow, squeezing him arm gratefully. “Thanks for not doing that to me.”

Grimmjow snorted, his lips twitching upwards in a smile. “Idiot, I’m not a girl, I don’t do things like play hard to get. I wanted you, you asked me out so I said yes, simple.” He sighed, rolling his shoulders before continuing. “So you gunna get them together or what? I’m tired of her complaining about waiting.” 

Ichigo frowned, sensing something about Grimmjow’s tone, but let it go for the moment. “Look, I tried. He asked her didn’t he? It aint my fault she said no.”

Grimmjow chose not to answer as they reached his house, he could see Ichigo was getting defensive and the last thing he wanted to do was agitate him. Ichigo watched him get out before sighing heavily, making a mental note to find out about Grimmjow’s relationship with Rukia at a later date. 

Following Grimmjow into the house, he whistled lowly. “Damn, are your parents loaded or what? This place is expensive.” He turned to look at Grimmjow disbelievingly. “Are you crazy having a party here?”

He snorted in response, leading Ichigo into the main room and sat him down on the sofa, sitting next to him. “Please, all the valuables are locked away safely. If anyone damages something, my parents will sue them into the next millennium, it’s cool.”

“Mmm, if you say so.” Ichigo curled up next to him, resting his head on Grimmjow’s shoulder with a sigh. “How many people are coming tonight?”

“I dunno, the track team, they’ve probably invited a few people each and the cheerleaders. God knows who else and then you and Aba-” He paused when Ichigo looked at him expectantly, amending his words. “…Renji, probably a few other people as well.”

“So a few?”

“Yup.”

Ichigo sighed, sitting comfortably again. “Can’t wait.”

Grimmjow snorted, kissing his head and pulled him closer. “We still have forty minutes to ourselves, anything you want to do?”

The younger teen’s mind unintentionally wandered upstairs, thinking about Grimmjow’s bedroom before shaking his head to dispel the thoughts. “No, I’m good here.” Ichigo lifted his hand, smiling as Grimmjow’s fingers entwined with his. “This is definitely good.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, Ichigo's eyes fluttering shut as Grimmjow’s free hand combed through his hair. To think, two days ago, Ichigo would have laughed if anyone told him he would be sharing this moment with Grimmjow, he found it difficult to believe it was real. But of course, the moment ended when they door was slammed open and the calls of Grimmjow’s friends echoed in the house. Grimmjow gave Ichigo an apologetic smile, sharing a quick kiss with him before getting up to greet them, Ichigo smiling gratefully as Rukia and Renji slipped through to join in. 

Ichigo made room for them to sit down and grinned. “Hey guys, early aren’t you?”

Rukia shrugged, sitting down next to him, Renji on his other side and Ichigo knew that wasn’t a coincidence. “Whatever, we didn’t want you to be on your own with that lot.” She indicated at the guys, who were currently hauling in god knows how much alcohol from god knows where and Ichigo nodded gratefully.

“Thanks, it’d be a tad bit awkward on my own.” 

Renji grinned and stood up suddenly. “I’m gunna go grab a beer, you two want one?”

“Sure.” Rukia nodded and Ichigo waited until he was out of ear shot, not that far since the music was suddenly on and he swore, he went half deaf. He lent closer to Rukia, yelling the question at her. “So why’d you say no?”

Rukia shrugged, leaning back with a casual look. “I want to know if he’s determined enough to ask again.”

“You have no idea how much it took for him to do that. You seriously think he’s going to ask again?” Ichigo shook his head when she shrugged. “Don’t blame me if you just passed up the best thing that could’ve happened to you.” He smirked at the worried expression she wore as Renji reappeared, giving him a questioning look as he handed him a beer but just shook his head. 

After that, more and more people arrived and Ichigo was surprise to see the large numbers, unable to tell if more where coming or not after about an hour. Rukia slipped away after a bit, saying something about finding someone and Renji shrugged, downing his beer before standing up.

“I need to pee, where’s the loo?”

Ichigo shrugged. “Beats me, my first time here too remember?”

“Well thank you.” Renji bowed, rolling his hand excessively before straightening up, stumbling slightly and Ichigo laughed. 

“You’re pissed aren’t you?”

“That’s why I need the loo.”

Ichigo sighed, standing up to help him find the bathroom, since he looked to uncoordinated to do it himself. After shoving Renji in there and closing the door, Ichigo wrinkled his nose and walked off, not wanting to know what Renji was going to do. He paused when he saw Grimmjow and Rukia whispering furiously about something, Rukia looking worried and Grimmjow, well he looked annoyed to say the least.

His eyes lifted and met Ichigo's, widening in surprise before he ended whatever he was talking about with Rukia, making his way over to Ichigo. “Hey, you ok?”

Ichigo nodded, seeing Rukia had disappeared and frowned. “What was that about? Looked kinda intense.”

Grimmjow sighed before shaking his head. “It’s nothing, really.” Seeing Ichigo's sceptical look, je grabbed the orange head’s arm, leading him upstairs to his room. The sound of the music dropped as he shut the door and turned to look at Ichigo. “It’s fine Ichigo, really, nothing for you to worry about.”

He nodded before looking around the room, his eyes landing on the bed and blushed, glancing at Grimmjow shyly. “Do you think anyone will know you’re missing?”

He frowned in thought for a moment before shaking his head. “No, why?”

Ichigo hesitated before moving closer, trailing his fingers over Grimmjow’s shoulder to tangle in his hair, pulling him into a kiss. He wasn’t sure what happened, what was meant to be a simple kiss soon turned heated. Maybe it was the alcohol, or just the tightening in his stomach when he saw Grimmjow and Rukia, he didn’t know. One moment they were kissing and the next, Ichigo found himself on the bed with his waistcoat off and his shirt being tugged up. 

“W-wait…” Ichigo mumbled softly, gasping when Grimmjow’s mouth was on his neck and groaned, fisting the bed sheets. “Stop!” he yelled out in panic when Grimmjow’s mouth moved lower, his hand straying to his belt. Sitting up, Ichigo pushed him away to glare at him furiously. “I said wait!”

Grimmjow glared back for a moment before sighing, rubbing his head sheepishly. “Sorry, I got carried away, didn’t I?”

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably, pulling his top back down and nodded. “Yeah.” The uncomfortably silence that followed settled heavily in the room, broken only by the sound of the music and laughter downstairs. Ichigo sighed, reached out to touch Grimmjow’s arm. “Why are you like this?”

Grimmjow frowned, looking at him in confusion. “Like what?”

He shrugged in response, grabbing his hand. Looking down at their entwined fingers, Ichigo shrugged. “I dunno, you just dragged me up here and one moment we were just kissing and the next…” He paused, shaking his head. “You got aggressive, I don’t know…”

Grimmjow sighed, pulling Ichigo into his lap and pressed his head to Ichigo's soft, orange locks. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, holding him tighter. “I guess I’m not thinking straight but don’t worry, I won’t try anything again, promise.” Ichigo nodded, slowly wrapping his arms around Grimmjow’s shoulders.

“It’s not that I don’t want you to, just, not yet.” Ichigo smiled, leaning forward to kiss him softly. “I’m not ready for now.” 

He nodded, letting Ichigo go to stand up and groaned when looking at his watch. “I think it’s about time to put an end to this party. Stay here, I’ll be back soon.” He bent down to kiss Ichigo again before leaving, shutting the door quietly behind him.

The adrenaline drained from Ichigo's body, leaving him feeling exhausted and on the verge of sleep, being sat on Grimmjow’s bed not helping his case. Ichigo curled up under the covers and yawned, blinking sleepily for a moment before falling asleep. 

He jerked awake when someone sat next to him and sat bolt upright in shock, turning to see it was Grimmjow and relaxed. “Hey.”

Grimmjow frowned, touching his cheek. “If you were tired, why didn’t you say so? I could’ve taken you home.”

Ichigo shook his head, lying down again and felt Grimmjow do the same next to him before looking at the ceiling with a frown. “I wasn’t, at least I don’t think I was. It just kinda happened and your bed’s too damn comfy.” He turned to look at Grimmjow and smiled sleepily. “I don’t want to go home, I want to stay.”

Ichigo blushed when Grimmjow chuckled and kissed his head. “Go back to sleep Ichi, I don’t mind the sofa for one night.” 

He hesitated when Grimmjow stood up, reaching out to grab his arm. “Stay, I want you here as well.”

Grimmjow turned back, raising an eyebrow at the blushing teen. “Is that really such a good idea? After what I tried earlier?”

Ichigo shrugged, looking at Grimmjow pleadingly. “Please?”

He groaned in defeat and Ichigo grinned, scooting over to make room. “Fine, but if I wake up with a damn hard on, don’t blame me.” Ichigo laughed, shifting closer to rest his head on Grimmjow’s shoulder and he sighed, hooking an arm around the younger teen’s waist.

“Thank you, and no, I won’t blame you.” With that, Ichigo promptly fell asleep again and Grimmjow sighed, reaching over to turn the light off. 

Lying down again, he played with a strand of Ichigo's hair for a moment, listening to his breathing deepen and scoffed. The idea that he would share his bed with someone like this, even though they hadn’t even slept together, seemed ridiculous. But, because it was Ichigo, it felt good. Closing his eyes, Grimmjow sighed heavily.

“Dammit, I’m definitely going to wake up with a hard on.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Ichigo hadn't taken Grimmjow's warning seriously before he fell asleep so when he woke up, his eyes widened in surprise when he felt something hard pressed against his lower back. He tried to move away when he realised Grimmjow wasn't the only one and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Gasping softly when he was pulled back, Ichigo groaned. 

"Let goooo..." He whined, wriggling his hips which he realised afterwards wasn't the best plan. 

"Shit Ichigo." Grimmjow murmured, pulling him closer to nuzzle the back of his head. "You aren't helping my case here." Ichigo paused, slowly rocking his hips back and bit his lip when Grimmjow's breathing hitched slightly. "So that's how you wanna play it? Alright, I'm game." 

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise when he was flipped over suddenly before fluttering shut as a warm pair of lips attached to his own. Grimmjow pulled back and Ichigo blushed, pressing his hands to the others firm chest. "Damn, kiss me again."

Grimmjow smirked, but obliged and dipped his head, pressing their lips together again and Ichigo's fingers tangled in his hair. He shivered as Grimmjow's fingers trailed down his spine, pressing their bodies closer together, his head falling back with a moan when Grimmjow kissed down his neck. 

"S-shit, Grimmjow..." Ichigo stiffened when Grimmjow's free hand pressed to his stomach to push him down, pain erupting in the tender area. "Stop!"

Grimmjow backed up quickly, his eyes widening in shock when Ichigo curled up in a ball with a pained moan. "Ichigo, what's wrong?"

"H-hurts!" Ichigo sobbed the word, curling up tighter. "Medication!"

At that, Grimmjow jumped off the bed and grabbed Ichigo's waistcoat, searching the pockets. "It's empty." Seeing Ichigo shudder, Grimmjow crouched next to him. "How long will it last?" When all he got in response was a whimper, Grimmjow stood up with a sigh. "I'll get your medication for you. Just hold on until I get back." Rubbing his back reassuringly, he left quickly to go to Ichigo's, knocking on the door loudly when he got there. When no-one answered, he banged loudly. "Hey! Open up!"

A few moments later the door was thrown open, Isshin's scowl instantly fading when he saw Grimmjow's face. "It's Ichigo, isn't it?" 

When Grimmjow nodded, he stepped aside to let the teen in and run up to Ichigo's room. Throwing open the door, Grimmjow spotted the bottle on the desk and grabbed it, almost tripping over one of Ichigo's sisters as he ran back downstairs again. "Sorry!" He called, taking the stairs two at a time and skidded to a halt in front of Isshin. "Thanks."

“Is he ok? What’s happening?!”

Isshin followed Grimmjow outside to his car, where the teen paused and sighed, turning to look at him. “He’s just hurting and needs this stuff. I really should go.” Isshin nodded and stepped back, allowing Grimmjow to get into the car.

Grabbing the door to stop him from shutting it, their eyes met and Isshin sighed deeply. “Look after him.” 

Grimmjow nodded before he let go, allowing him to close the door and drive off quickly. Isshin watched the car disappear, his forehead furrowed with worry about his son, whose current condition wasn’t looking too good.

…

The car came to a screeching halt outside Grimmjow’s house and he left the car parked haphazardly in the drive as he ran inside. Throwing the door open, he came up short when he came face to face with his furious sister.

“Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques!” She yelled and he ducked when she threw a blow at him.

“Nel, not now.”

“Not now?! Why not? Look at this place! Our parents are coming home today idiot! What the hell were you thinking?!” Nel paused and huffed before her grey eyes narrowed and she pointed at his room. “Whatever the hell’s going up there, finish it, now.” She opened her mouth to continue, but by this point Grimmjow was reaching his breaking point.

“Jesus Nel, shut up!” Grimmjow yelled, making her stop and look at him in surprise, usually he didn’t mouth back. “Damn it, I don’t have time for this crap!” Pushing passed his stunned sister, Grimmjow ran up the stairs and burst into his room. Ichigo was in the same place where he’d left him, curled up on the bed, but this time he wasn’t moving. “Ichigo?”

Walking over to the stilled teen, Grimmjow reached out hesitantly and touched his shoulder, shaking him gently. When he didn’t respond, he flipped Ichigo over and shook him more roughly. “Hey, Ichigo! Wake up!” Still nothing happened and Grimmjow was starting to panic. “Shit!” Running a hand through his hair, Grimmjow pulled the teen into his lap. “Ichigo, c’mon wake up. Don’t you dare leave me.”

Nel came up and was about to knock some sense into her younger brother, until she saw he was sat on his bed holding another teen in his arms. Grimmjow looked up when he noticed her and she saw the helplessness in his expression. 

“Nel, help me.” 

She ran over and crouched next to the two, looking at Ichigo and brushed his hair back before feeling his neck. “He’s got a pulse, so he’s alive.” Grimmjow visibly relaxed, loosening his grip slightly so Nel had more room to manoeuvre. “And he’s breathing, I’d say he’d passed out at some point.” She paused, and looked at Grimmjow again. “So he was making those noises, what’s wrong with him?”

Grimmjow shook his head and lowered Ichigo back onto the bed, insanely grateful that Nel was a nurse. “So he’ll be ok right?”

She took a moment to respond. “I don’t know, if he doesn’t wake up in the next ten minutes, I’m calling an ambulance.” Ruffling his hair, the worried expression Grimmjow wore didn’t go amiss and she sighed. “I’ll bring some water, don’t take your eyes off him, even for a second.” He nodded and she left, closing the door quietly.

Grimmjow waited until he knew she was downstairs before brushing Ichigo’s hair away from his face, sighing softly. “Dammit Ichigo, please wake up.” Leaning down, he kissed Ichigo's forehead, jerking back in surprise when he groaned and shifted. “Ichigo?”

“Nggh, fuck…” Ichigo groaned louder, cracking an eye open to find Grimmjow looking at him worriedly. “What the hell?” He tried to sit up, frowning when Grimmjow pushed him back down.

“Are you ok? Does it hurt? I’ve got your medication, hang on.” He disappeared before returning a moment later, handing Ichigo a pill. “Take it.”

Ichigo took it and swallowed it, pulling a face before rubbing at his head. “Damn, it hurts.” He glanced at Grimmjow, reaching out to squeeze his hand and smiled gratefully. “Thank you.” His eyes widened in surprise when Grimmjow suddenly pulled him into his arms and laughed. “W-what?”

“I thought you were gone.” Grimmjow murmured the words, nuzzling his hair. “I thought you were dead. I came back and you weren’t moving, if Nel wasn’t here, I wouldn’t have known what to do.” 

The orange haired teen sighed, slowly wrapping his arms around Grimmjow’s body and closed his eyes. “I’m not going anywhere just yet, trust me.” He pulled back when the door opened, blushing at being caught in such an intimate moment and smiled nervously at the woman stood in the doorway. “Hi.”

She paused and looked at him for a moment before sighing and smiling. “Well, at least you’ve woken up.” Walking over, she set the water on the side and looked at him questioningly. “Do you mind if I check you over?”

Ichigo hesitated, looking at Grimmjow who smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry, she’s a nurse.” 

He nodded and pulled away from Grimmjow, allowing Nel to check him over. After a few moments she pulled away and smiled. “Well, you seem ok; I’m gunna keep an eye on you, just in case. So don’t leave just yet, ok?”

“Ok.” She handed him the bottle and he took it gratefully. “Thanks.” Downing half the contents, he sat back down next to Grimmjow with a heavy sigh and smiled reassuringly at him. “See? I’m fine, just a moment.”

Grimmjow’s worried expression didn’t waver. “But how many moments will there be? How many times will this happen before one day you don’t wake up?” 

Ichigo frowned, moving to grab Grimmjow’s hand. “Shut up, stop talking like that. It happened because I forgot my medication, it won’t happen again. This is a part of what happens to me, I’ve gotta know you will stick by me, or this is for nothing.” He paused, letting go of Grimmjow’s hand. “If you can’t, I understand, but this will have to end now.”

Nel, sensing this wasn’t her place, left quietly, Grimmjow sending her a helpless look at the door to which she replied with a waving motion, mouthing ‘go on’ to him before leaving. Grimmjow sighed and looked at Ichigo to see he was looking at his lap and frowned, grabbing his hand again.

“Of course I’m going to be here. I don’t know what I’m doing, or how I can support you, but I won’t leave you.” Ichigo looked up and Grimmjow smiled, brushing his orange hair back affectionately. “As long as you’re here, I’ll stay by your side. Just don’t forget your damn medication again please.”

Ichigo laughed, a smile blossoming on his face again. “Ok, I promise.” Leaning forward, he cupped the side of Grimmjow’s face and kissed him softly. “I’m sorry for worrying you like that.” Running his fingers through blue hair, he sighed wistfully. “So this morning’s mood if definitely ruined huh?”

Grimmjow laughed, pulling Ichigo closer and kissed his head. “Yeah, definitely gone.” He sighed wistfully, before nudging his arm. “Ah well, we still have a while to get to that, don’t we?”

“Definitely.” Ichigo pulled back and kissed him again, frowning when Grimmjow pulled back suddenly. “What?”

“You should call your dad.” Grimmjow paused at Ichigo's confused look. “He was really worried about you so you should call, let him know you’re ok.”

Ichigo sighed and got up to find his phone, settling back down next to Grimmjow with a groan. “This is going to be an interesting chat.” Calling home, he had to wait a few moments for the phone to be picked up. “Hello?”

No-one responded for a moment, before he heard a relieved sigh. “Ichigo?” It was his father and Ichigo gripped the phone tightly.

“Hey dad.”

“Are you ok? Grimmjow came over in such a state, we thought something terrible had happened.” Ichigo could hear Isshin was working himself into a panic and mentally groaned.

“Dad I’m fine.” Ichigo rolled his eyes at Grimmjow, who chuckled and kissed his temple, pulling him back to rest against his chest. “It was a lapse, I was stupid and forgot my medication. I’m fine now, I’ll be home soon I promise. Grimmjow’s sister is a nurse so I’m staying a while longer so she can keep an eye on me, ok?”

He took a moment to reply. “Ok, but be home soon, your mother’s worried sick.”

Ichigo felt a pang of guilt at that, she must be really worried about him. “Ok, I’ll be there soon, bye.”

“Bye.”

Ending the call, he looked up at Grimmjow who frowned down at him. “What? Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, my mum’s just worried. I need to go home soon.” He sighed, settling back against Grimmjow and pouted. “This sucks.”

Grimmjow laughed at that, shaking his head. “Well, what can you do? You can’t change things.” Rubbing Ichigo's arms, he looked down at the teen worriedly. “How do you feel?”

“Fine, nothing’s wrong.” Ichigo rolled his eyes and stood up, smoothing out his shirt with a deep sigh. “It won’t happen again.” He paused, looking at Grimmjow seriously. “I won’t let you see me like that again, not if I can help it.” Hesitating, Ichigo blushed. “But, next time we’re doing stuff like that… be careful of my stomach.”

He nodded, moving off the bed to pull Ichigo into another hug. “Ok, I’ll be careful.” 

“Good, now c’mon, I really should be going home before my parents do their nut in worrying. Do you think your sister will let me go yet?”

“Only one way to know for sure.” Tugging on the teen’s hand, they broke apart and Ichigo followed him downstairs to find his sister muttering something as she cleaned up the mess from last night and looked at Grimmjow guiltily, after all, he had contributed to the mess. “Nel?”

She sent an icy glare in his direction, letting him know he was in for it once Ichigo had left. Turning her attention to the orange head, her expression softened and she dropped the bag, walking over to them both. “Do you feel better?”

Ichigo nodded, smiling reassuringly. “I’m fine, promise. But I need to go home, is that ok?”

She looked him over once more, tilting his head up and he blushed at the searching expression she wore. “I guess you look ok. If it happens again, you really should go to a hospital.”

“I know, it was just a lapse, forgot my medication.” When she frowned in confusion, Ichigo looked at Grimmjow questioningly “You didn’t tell her?” 

He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck before smiling sheepishly. “I didn’t know if you wanted me to, after all, it isn’t my place to tell anyone.”

“Oh, thanks.” Ichigo wasn’t expecting that, it was nice to think that Grimmjow was thinking of him, even in a situation like that. He cleared his throat when it became apparent he was supposed to be speaking and looked at Nel again. “I have cancer, forgot my medication and some pressure on the area set me off.”

Nel’s eyebrows drew together as she frowned. “Well, you really shouldn’t skip on medication like that; I hope you see why now.” When Ichigo nodded and lowered his head, she sighed and shook her own. “Well, nothing will change that now, just promise you won’t do it again.”

Ichigo looked up again, his eyes hardening with resolve. “I won’t, it’s bad enough you saw me like that. If my sisters saw it, they wouldn’t forget it. I won’t show them this.” He stopped and sighed deeply, looking at Grimmjow again. “Can you take me home please?”

He nodded, grabbing Ichigo's hand to lead him from the house. “Thanks Nel, I’ll help you clean up when I get back.”

“Yeah you better.” 

Watching the two leave, she frowned and returned to cleaning up, Grimmjow’s strange behaviour confusing her. It wasn’t unusual for him to have someone stay over after a party, but Ichigo seemed different. Whatever it was, she decided to interrogate Grimmjow when he got back, after the house was clean of course.

…

Pulling up outside the clinic, Grimmjow turned to look at Ichigo, who hadn’t spoken since they left his house. “Hey.” When Ichigo didn’t respond, he sighed and caught the teen’s chin, forcing him to turn and meet his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just…” Ichigo hesitated, his eyes dropping to look at the floor. “My family is probably worried sick, all because I forgot to take my damn medication. If I can’t look after myself, how can I reassure them I’m ok?”

“You can’t.” He replied simply, Ichigo's eyes returning to his in confusion. “They’re your parents, so they’ll worry no matter what you say. Don’t beat yourself up over a mistake, it happened, now it won’t again. There’s nothing you can do about it now, just be thankful you woke up.”

Ichigo stayed silent for a moment, processing the words before smiling. “Thanks Grimmjow, I needed that.” When the grip on his chin loosened, he lent forward and kissed Grimmjow. “You are full of surprises.” 

“Heh, you don’t know the half of it. Just because I act like a stereotypical jock, doesn’t mean I am one, most of the time.” Ichigo laughed and that, kissing him again before reluctantly pulling away. 

“See you on Monday.”

“So I can’t see you tomorrow?” He raised an eyebrow at Ichigo who blushed and shrugged shyly. 

“I guess, if you want…”

“Well my parents come home tonight, which is why Nel’s pissed at me for not cleaning up. Come over tomorrow and meet them?”

Ichigo hesitated, but reluctantly nodded. “Ok, after all, you’ve met my family so it’s only fair.” He sighed and frowned slightly. “What are they like?”

Grimmjow thought about it for a moment before responding. “Ok I guess. They might not think much to you, but that’s only because most of my relationships don’t last long.” He chuckled at the face Ichigo pulled, brushing his thumb over to teen’s cheek. “Don’t worry, they’ll realise soon enough you’re sticking around.”

“Yeah, I better be.” Hitting Grimmjow’s chest half-heartedly, Ichigo blushed before kissing him quickly. “Now I really have to go, dad is probably going crazy waiting for me to come inside. So I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yup, I’ll call to let you know when I’m on my way.” Grimmjow lent forward, kissing Ichigo again briefly before the orange head got out of the car and he left. Ichigo sighed and watched the car disappear before going inside slowly.

“Hello?” Walking inside, Ichigo shut the door and wandered into the main room. “Anyone home?”

“Ichigo?” He turned when his mother said his name questioningly to find her at the bottom of the stairs and smiled. 

“Hey mum.” His eyes widened when he was pulled into a hug and sighed, slowly returning the gesture. “I’m fine, really. Grimmjow’s sister is a nurse and she says I’m fine.”

Masaki pulled away and looked at him worriedly, running her hand through his hair. “What happened?”

“I forgot my medication and it played up, made me pass out.” Ichigo shook his head when his mother’s expression just got worse. “It was nothing, really. I’m ok now and I know, don’t forget the medication. I’m not going anywhere just yet, promise.”

Masaki nodded after a moment, letting him go and Ichigo stepped back. “Ok, but don’t worry us like that again. Your father was beside himself after Grimmjow burst in here, we thought the worst.”

Ichigo flinched at that, feeling his stomach churn slightly. “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

“Ichi-nii!” He turned when Yuzu called his name and smiled, pulling her into his arms when she ran over. “Are you ok? Your boyfriend was over earlier and looked worried.”

He sighed and ruffled her hair, smiling reassuringly and the worried expression Yuzu wore was instantly gone. “I’m fine, just needed my medication. Grimmjow’s a bit of a drama queen, but don’t tell him I told you that.” He winked when she giggled and set her down. “Nothing to worry about.”

“Ok!” With that she ran off again and he looked at Masaki with his smile still in place. 

“See? I’m fine and the less they know, the better.” His smile disappeared and he sighed. “I don’t want them to worry about me too much.” Running a hand through his hair, Ichigo pulled a face at the slick feeling, he definitely needed to wash. “I’m gunna take a shower, I probably smell.”

“Of alcohol, definitely.” Masaki chuckled at Ichigo's disgusted expression. “Go wash, I’ll hold your father off until you’re finished. 

“Thanks mum.” Ichigo kissed her cheek quickly before going upstairs and slipping into the bathroom to clean himself off. Not only did he smell of alcohol, but he was sure he had been sweating lots earlier and he wasn’t a big fan of the smell. 

Catching sight of himself in the mirror, Ichigo paused and observed his pale reflection.  _Damn, I really do look ill. No wonder everyone’s worried._ He sighed deeply and tore his gaze away. _I can’t let my family see me like that, ever. It’s bad enough Grimmjow and his sister did. No more skipping medication, that’s for sure_. Stripping out of his clothes, Ichigo turned the shower on and sighed happily as the warm water finally helped relax his aching muscles.  _I hope tomorrow goes ok…_

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Ichigo woke up early the following morning and looked at the clock, groaning when he saw it was only six in the morning. Burying his head under his pillow, Ichigo sighed deeply and tried to go back to sleep. When nothing happened, he groaned and shifted to look at the ceiling. Hearing his phone beep, Ichigo ran his hand over his bedside table to find the object. Unlocking the phone, he saw it was a text from Grimmjow and smiled as he read it. 

_' Hey Ichi, sorry if I woke you. I'll be round about 10, sound good? '_

_' Sounds good, see you then. ‘_

Ichigo sent his reply before standing up to stretch and groaned in satisfaction when his spine popped. Scratching his hair, Ichigo pulled on a shirt before quickly taking his medication and made his way to the bathroom slowly to shower and wake himself up properly. When he got out, Ichigo returned to his room and found it was half six and sighed, only four and a half hours to go.

He snorted at the thought, counting down the minutes until he saw Grimmjow again, how pathetic was that, it made him sound like a love-struck school girl. Pulling some clothes on, he made his way downstairs and found he was the only one up, not surprising considering how early it was. Fixing himself some breakfast, Ichigo sat down at the table and ate slowly to bide his time. By the time he finished, another half hour had passed and he could hear his family starting to get up.

Standing up to clear his plates away, Ichigo frowned to himself as he washed them, remembering the party. Since yesterday hadn’t gone so well, his ‘incident’ had completely driven everything else from his mind. Now though, he remembered seeing Rukia and Grimmjow in that conversation and his frown deepened. 

I wonder what it was about, it looked intense, whatever it was. Gotta remember to ask Grimmjow about it later. 

“Ichigoo!” He jumped as his father yelled his name, cursing as he spilled water over his now ruined shirt and turned around to glare at the man.

“What the hell?!” He pointed at his shirt and his eyes narrowed. “I was planning on wearing this today, now I’ve gotta go change! Thanks a lot old man!” Pushing past his father with a huff, Ichigo went upstairs to change his shirt before returning downstairs. Sending Isshin another glare, he sat down on the sofa with a sigh and rubbed his head. “Damn idiot.”

He looked up as his mother came into the room and sat down next to him. Reaching out to play with his hair, Masaki smiled softly. “How are you feeling today Ichigo?”

“Definitely better than yesterday.” He joked, rolling his eyes when his mother frowned at him. “Really, I’m fine.”

“Ok, try not to overdo it please.”

“I won’t, promise.” Ichigo sighed and stood up to stretch before looking at Masaki and smiling. “Grimmjow’s coming by around ten to pick me up and we’re going to his. You ok with that?”

“Sure.” Ichigo's smile widened and he turned to go, but halted when Masaki continued. “Just be careful ok? I know you really like him, and you two have been spending almost all your time together. I don’t want you ending up hurt.”

Ichigo turned to look at her and smiled, reaching out to squeeze her hand reassuringly. “Don’t worry mum. Me and Grimmjow are good, he’s supportive, he won’t hurt me.” She nodded, but Ichigo knew she still had her doubts and sighed. “He’s a good guy really, I know he doesn’t look it, or act it sometimes, but he is, trust me.”

“You love him, don’t you?”

Ichigo froze at the question, frowning slightly. “I don’t know, I mean, we’ve only been together a few days. I like him, a lot, but love? I don’t know yet.”

Masaki nodded and smiled at him. “Ok, I’ll stop questioning you now.” Ichigo smiled briefly before leaving and she sighed as Isshin came and sat next to her. “He’s grown up so much recently, he shouldn’t have to shoulder so much at his age.”

Isshin placed his hand over hers and squeezed it softly. “I know, but Ichigo's strong. You’ve seen it, he’s become a man.”

“I just wish we saw it sooner, so there was something we could’ve done.”

He sighed and looked away at that. “I know, I wish that too. But like Ichigo said, there’s nothing we can do but make the most of the time we have left.”

They both looked up as Ichigo walked back in and he paused, looking at them both with a frown. “What? Is there something on my face?” Isshin shook his head and beckoned him closer. Ichigo eyed him dubiously for a moment before sighing and walking over to sit between his parents and looked at them both in confusion. “So, what is it? I’m not in trouble am I?”

“No of course not.” Masaki replied and smiled warmly at him before pulling him into a hug. Ichigo froze for a second before hugging her back. “We just wanted to tell you how proud we are of you. You’ve grown up a lot recently and taking everything so well.”

Ichigo frowned before slumping slightly and hugging his mother tighter. “Well I can’t fall to pieces, what would the twins think?” Pulling back, he smiled at her. “Besides, I have a reputation to uphold, I can’t just give up, it’s not who I am.”

“Exactly, raised like your old man!” Ichigo rolled his eyes and elbowed Isshin in the stomach when he grabbed him. “Exactly like me.” He wheezed and Ichigo scoffed, standing up again. 

“Yeah, whatever, if I could’ve lived to be in my forties, I really hope I wouldn’t end up like you. Crazy ass old man.” Muttering the words, Ichigo left and went back to his room, shaking his head at his father’s behaviour. Grabbing his phone from the desk, Ichigo saw he had another text from Grimmjow and couldn’t help but smile before opening it. 

_‘ Great I’ll pick you up the. How do you feel? ‘_

Ichigo snorted, why was everyone so worried about him? _‘ I’m fine stop worrying, I have enough of that here. Ask me again and I’ll punch you. ‘_

Setting the phone on the desk, Ichigo sat down with a sigh and pulled his homework from his bag. Since he was spending the day with Grimmjow again, and the day before had been wasted, this was probably the only chance he would get to do it. Ichigo shivered at the thought of what his teacher would do if he turned up empty handed on Monday and quickly got to work. His phone beeped and Ichigo paused, picking it up to read the text before scoffing and set it down again, returning to the work in front of him.

_‘ Got it, I’ll ask again then when I see you. ‘_

...

Ichigo sighed after finally finishing the paper and leaned back with a groan. His eyes opened when he heard a car door shut outside and frowned, glancing at his watch to see it was ten and cursed. Looking out the window, Ichigo's suspicions were confirmed when he saw Grimmjow’s car and his eyes widened when the bell rang, cursing again before leaving his room to make his way to the door quickly, praying no-one had answered it yet. 

Just his luck that as he skidded down the hallway, Isshin was answering the door and he groaned, quickly shoving the man out of the way and grinned at Grimmjow who raised an eyebrow. “Morning.”

“Uh, morning!” Ichigo smiled nervously before kicking his father when he went to get up. “Come on.” Grabbing Grimmjow’s arm, he hauled him inside, quickly past his father and into the main room. He came to a halt when Grimmjow stopped and turned to frown at him. “What?”

“Are you ok?” Ichigo's eyes narrowed and Grimmjow chuckled, catching his fist as he threw a punch. “Yeah I know, you’ll punch me. I’m not asking about that. You’re acting weird, that’s all.” 

Ichigo blew out a breath and nodded. “I’m fine, just wound up I guess. Dad has been doing my head in all morning.”

“Aww my poor damsel in distress, don’t you worry I’ve come to your rescue!” Before Ichigo could react he was pulled into Grimmjow’s arms and being kissed firmly. When Grimmjow pulled away, Ichigo looked at him dazedly for a moment before scowling and slapping his arm.

“I am not a damsel!” Stepping away, he sent the older teen a dark look before shaking his head. “Don’t make me out to be some sort of girl who needs protecting, that’s not me. I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

Grimmjow’s expression softened and he smiled, holding out a hand which Ichigo took after a moment. “I know that Ichigo, doesn’t mean I don’t care or worry about you though.” He blushed at that, quickly turning his head to hide the red staining his cheeks. He knew he was unsuccessful when Grimmjow chuckled and kissed his head. “Wanna go then before your dad appears?” 

“Yes.” Tugging on his hand, Ichigo sent his mum a quick smile when they passed the clinic before leaving. “So, did you manage to clean up everything? I would’ve helped but…”Ichigo trailed off, pulling a face when recalling what had happened.

“Yeah I know you would’ve, but there was no way in hell I would’ve let you after what happened.” They reached Grimmjow’s car and Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he was trapped against it. Grimmjow placed his hands on either side of Ichigo, looking at him with a serious expression. “Don’t you overdo it ok? I don’t want you collapsing again, please.”

Ichigo nodded and smiled, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow’s neck to pull him down and kiss him. “Promise, I know my limits.” 

“Yeah you better.” He sighed and pulled away, allowing Ichigo to get into the car as he went around to his own seat. “Because I don’t know them yet. Trust me, when I do, you aint getting away with shit when I know you’re at that limit.”

The orange head rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Yeah, whatever.” Grimmjow snorted in reply before starting the car and drove back to his house. When they pulled up, he stopped the car and sighed, looking at Ichigo who frowned back. “What?”

“Ready to meet my parents? I told them I was picking you up so they know you’re coming over.” Ichigo's face paled slightly and Grimmjow chuckled. “Did I mention my uncle was here too?”

“No, you didn’t, thanks for letting me know though.” Ichigo sighed heavily and shook his head before getting out of the car, casting the house a wary look. “This is going to be fun…”

Grimmjow came up beside him and caught his hand, leading him towards the house. “Don’t be like that, I’m sure you’ll be fine. You’re just too damn charming for your own good.”

“Charming?”

“Definitely, how else do you think I fell for you?” Ichigo stopped at that, looking at Grimmjow with wide eyes.

“W-what?”

“Well you know…” Grimmjow frowned for a moment before shrugging and looking away. “I love you.” He murmured the words and Ichigo remained staring at him in shock, his mouth opening slightly but couldn’t find any words to say. Grimmjow sighed and rolled his eyes, grabbing Ichigo's arm to tow him towards the house. “C’mon, stop freaking out already. Just forget I said anything.”

Ichigo dug his feet in, making them come to an abrupt halt in front of the door. “I love you too.” He murmured in amazement before laughing, spinning around to grin at Grimmjow. “I love you.” Throwing himself into the older teen’s arms, Ichigo hugged him tightly, his smile widening when Grimmjow pulled him closer.

After a moment Grimmjow sighed and pulled away, pressing a chaste kiss to Ichigo's lips. “Come on, we better go inside.”

Ichigo sighed in defeat, stepping out of his arms and nodded. “Ok.” Murmuring the word, he followed Grimmjow inside and looked around cautiously. His eyes landed on Nel and he relaxed when she grinned. “Hi.”

“Hey, I see you’re better today?” When Ichigo nodded, she smiled before winking at Grimmjow, making him frown and look at the teen questioningly. “What was that about?”

“Oh, nothing really.” Grimmjow shrugged before smiling at him. “We were talking about you yesterday. Nel was the one who made me realised I really do love you.”

Ichigo's expression softened and he touched Grimmjow’s cheek before grinning. “I love you too.” Standing up on his tiptoes, he kissed Grimmjow, hooking an arm around his neck to pull him closer. 

When someone cleared their throat, he pulled back quickly with a blush and stepped away to put an appropriate distance between them. Sending Nel an apologetic look, she sighed and shook her head. “As long as I don’t walk in on you two going at it, it’s fine.”

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. “Yeah, sure thing…” He replied faintly as she left and Grimmjow chuckled. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” He shrugged when Ichigo turned to give him an incredulous look. “What?”

“I so do not want to know.” He held up a hand when Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. “Your previous uh, relationships are none of my concern. I don’t want to know who you’ve been with or what you’ve done, ok?”

“Ok.” He smiled reassuringly, catching the hand and kissed it. “If you don’t wanna know, that’s fine.” Ichigo frowned before hesitating. “What, is there something you do want to know?”

“Just… one thing.” Again he hesitated before looking at Grimmjow questioningly. “You and Rukia, what’s going on?”

Grimmjow’s eyes widened slightly in surprise and he cleared his throat, letting go of Ichigo to step back. “Damn it Ichigo, don’t ask me about that.”

He opened his mouth to ask again, but they were interrupted when Grimmjow’s uncle walked into the room and appraised them both. “Hello again Ichigo, still here I see." 

“For now.” He sent Grimmjow a meaningful look, letting him know he wouldn’t be forgetting their conversation any time soon. “Nice to see you again, uh…”

“Aizen.” He strode forward and grasped Ichigo's hand to shake it. “We weren’t properly introduced before.”

“No, nice to see you again Aizen.” Ichigo smiled and pulled his hand back. “How’s the restaurant?”

Aizen sighed at that, a small smile playing on his lips. “As busy as ever, I rarely get any time off but Grimmjow’s father insisted I come over today. Apparently Grimmjow is introducing another one of his flings and I’m here to disapprove.” He chuckled as Ichigo's face paled and patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry, you seem fine. You’re definitely above most of the people he brings back here.” 

“Hey, don’t go telling Ichigo things like that.” Grimmjow frowned at his uncle and sighed. “I want to keep his around you know.”

“Do you?” Aizen raised an eyebrow at the statement, looking between the two and noted Ichigo's drawn expression. “Well Grimmjow, I think you have your work cut out for you.” He turned to leave, calling over his shoulder. “Don’t take too long.”

Once he’d left, Grimmjow sighed deeply and looked at Ichigo who had his arms folded and was eyeing him expectantly. “Now?” When Ichigo nodded he sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. “Look, just don’t get mad ok?”

“Why would I get mad?” Ichigo's arms went slack when he understood. “You’ve slept together?” When Grimmjow nodded, he felt his heart stutter painfully and it took him a moment to ask his next question. “When?”

“C’mon Ichigo, don’t you know enough?”

“When?” 

“Ah jeeze…” He pinched his nose and sighed deeply. “The day, uh, the day before you asked me out.” When he looked at Ichigo he had a blank expression, but couldn’t hide his shaking hands. “Look it didn’t mean anything ok. It just happened. She was going on and on about Abarai and I wanted her to shut up ‘cuz it made me think about you and it just kinda got out of hand.” He snorted and smiled wryly. “Would it be bad of me to admit I was thinking about you the whole time?”

Ichigo sighed deeply after a moment before mentally shaking himself. “You are an asshole.” He muttered, shoving Grimmjow’s shoulder roughly. “You slept with one of my best friends and the next day go out with me.” He snorted and shook his head. “You really are a jerk.” 

“Ichigo-“

“Don’t.” He interrupted, glaring at the older teen. “Don’t even bother explaining yourself; I don’t want to hear it.” He turned to leave but was halted when Grimmjow grabbed his arm so turned back to look at him. “What? What else could you possibly have to say now?”

“You think I don’t regret it?” Grimmjow asked, tightening his grip on Ichigo's arm. “You don’t think I didn’t know this would happen when you found out. She wanted to tell you, but I stopped her.” He paused and sighed deeply, his expression softening and he touched Ichigo's cheek with his free hand. “I know it hurts but damn it Ichigo I love you and I am not letting you go like this.”

Ichigo stopped pulling on his arm and looked up at Grimmjow. “Why me? Why were you thinking about me?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” When Ichigo shook his head, Grimmjow smiled softly. “Because I liked you, and at the time me and you weren’t even on speaking terms. Rukia was the closest I could get to you.” 

Ichigo blushed, cursing himself for getting flustered instead of angry. “I can’t believe you did this.” When Grimmjow frowned he chuckled lightly. “Damn it I wanted to be angry, not goddamn this.” He sighed, leaning up to kiss Grimmjow before he could ask what he meant. “Be thankful you have a way with words and that I love you, otherwise I would be long gone by now.”

“So you’re not leaving?”

“No. But you better damn well never look at Rukia in that way or I swear to god I’m done.” Ichigo threatened and Grimmjow nodded quickly.

“Done.” He sighed and pulled Ichigo into his arms to hold him tightly. “I didn’t think I was going to be able to talk you down then.” He murmured quietly into Ichigo's hair. “I seriously thought you were gunna leave me.”

“Not yet Grimmjow.” Ichigo whispered back, clutching the back of his shirt tightly. “I am going to leave you though, even if I don’t want to.” Clearing his throat he kissed Grimmjow quickly and smiled. "But until then I'm planning on staying, as long as you haven't slept with any of my other friends?"

Grimmjow snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sorry I forgot to mention me and Abarai had sex the other day at school."

Ichigo shoved his arm gently, but couldn't help but smile. "Idiot."

Brushing his hair back, Grimmjow sighed before shaking his head. “I am sorry about it, you know that right?”

Ichigo nodded, playing with the button on the teen’s shirt. “I know.” He looked up when he heard approaching footsteps and stepped out of Grimmjow’s arms as a woman walked in. Ichigo guessed it was Grimmjow’s mother; they both had the same shade of blue eyes and when her eyes landed on him, she sighed softly. 

“I take it your Grimmjow’s latest interest?” She asked, observing him careful and Ichigo shifted uncomfortably under the scrutinising gaze. “What’s your name?”

“Ichigo, its Ichigo Kurosaki.” 

“Isshin Kurosaki’s son?” He looked at her in surprise and she chuckled. “I used to work with him, a long time ago. Before he decided to settle down and open up a family clinic.” She sighed and shook her head. “I must go and see him again some time.” Coming back to her senses, she looked at Ichigo and smiled more warmly at him. “My name’s Rangiku.”

Ichigo smiled back. “Nice to meet you Rangiku.” 

Grimmjow looked between the two in surprise; his mother never liked anyone he brought home, ever. She always acted with a cold disdain towards everyone, what made Ichigo different? “Grimmjow never told me who you were so I’m sorry about the reception.” She sent Grimmjow a slight frown which he returned with a shrug. “Usually the people he uh, indulges in aren’t to your standard.”

“What, you mean drunk or naked?” Ichigo asked with a wry smile and Rangiku laughed. 

“Exactly, come on through, Grimmshaw wants to meet you and lunch is about ready.” She beckoned them to follow and Grimmjow caught up to Ichigo's side as they did.

Ichigo looked up at him and grinned, quickly grasping his hand. “I like your mum, she isn’t at all what I thought she’d be.”

“Yeah? Wait ‘till you meet my father.” Grimmjow chuckled when his face fell, quickly kissing his forehead. “But, if my mum likes you, which is something new for sure, he probably will to.” 

As they entered the dining room, Ichigo could see everyone was already seated and let Grimmjow lead him to a chair before sitting next to him. Nel sat across from him next to Aizen and winked at him so he smiled back. As Rangiku took her seat, Ichigo looked at the other end of the table where another man was sat and he identified him as Grimmjow’s father. It wasn’t that hard of a guess, he did have blue hair after all, even if it was starting to grey around the edges and Grimmjow had gotten his sharp features from his father by the looks of it. 

“So you’re the boy who’s gotten the family in such a state are you?” He asked quietly, the words seemingly amplified in the quiet room. 

Ichigo felt his mouth go dry and swallowed before nodding. “I guess so, I’m uh, Ichigo Kurosaki.”

Grimmshaw raised an eyebrow at that. “Kurosaki huh? I haven’t heard that name in a long time. I didn’t realised we lived so close to you. I take it your father is Isshin?” When Ichigo nodded he sighed and lent forward, pressing his fingers together. “I owe your father a debt of gratitude so I will give you the benefit of the doubt. I hope you aren’t like the others Grimmjow cares to mix with.”

“I- I don’t know, I guess not.” Ichigo shrugged and glanced at Grimmjow who rolled his eyes and entwined their fingers under the table. “I don’t really know who Grimmjow has been with, and frankly I don’t want to know either.” He was surprised to find this family was so open about Grimmjow’s discretion and was blushing by just talking about it.

Aizen got up suddenly and with a look at Nel, she stood too. “We’ll bring the food in.” 

They left momentarily before returning with plates and set them out. Ichigo smiled gratefully at Nel when she set one in front of him and looked down at the food. His eyes widened when he took in the sheer perfection of the food on the plate, his mouth watering and quickly rubbed at it to make sure he wasn’t drooling. 

“It uh, looks amazing.” He looked up between the three adults, unsure who was responsible for such a feat. “Thank you.” 

In the end, it was Aizen and he waved the complement off. “It was nothing, you didn’t think I couldn’t cook did you?”

“Of course not.” Ichigo replied, his blush returning to stain his cheeks. “I think it looks perfect and can’t wait to try it.”

“Well then,” Aizen waved his fork at the plate. “Try some and tell me what you think.”

Very aware that everyone was watching him, Ichigo picked up the fork and gripped it tightly. The last thing he wanted to do was drop a forkful of food down himself because he nervous enough that his hands were shaking. Trying to get a bit of everything, Ichigo quickly ate it before grinning. 

“Like I said, perfect.” Aizen smiled in satisfaction before starting his own dinner, starting the rest of on their food. For a while they ate in silence, Ichigo becoming increasingly and uncomfortably aware of Grimmjow’s father looking at him. When he glanced up, his suspicions were confirmed when their eyes met and he quickly rubbed at his face. “Is there something on my face?”

“No.” He replied, looking at Ichigo curiously. Grimmjow looked up to see the two locked in eye contact and snorted. 

“Dad, what’s wrong?” 

His eyes left Ichigo's to look at Grimmjow and the orange haired teen slumped back in his seat, the man definitely had a powerful presence. “Oh nothing.” He said to his son, shrugging slightly. “I was just wondering whether or not he had been in your bed and if so, why is he still here and if not, that is indeed a new concept.”

Ichigo blushed violently, his mouth opened but nothing came out. Clearing his throat he tried again. “I don’t see how it’s any of your business if we have slept together or not, but no, we haven’t. I have been in Grimmjow’s bed, nothing happened.” Ichigo stopped and looked at Grimmjow with a soft smile. “I see no reason why we need to rush things.”

Grimmjow smiled back before looking at his dad with a frown. “Are you done? Why are you asking him about that anyway?” 

“No reason, just curious.” He returned to his food and Grimmjow scoffed, looking at Ichigo who was pushing his around his plate. 

“Ichi.” Brown eyes flitted up to meet Grimmjow’s and he smiled nervously. “You ok?”

“Yeah.” Ichigo nodded and looked at his father quickly. “He’s just… frank.”

Grimmjow snorted. “You mean pushy.” When Ichigo's lips twitched as he tried to hide his smile, he touched his cheek. He smiled as the cheek flushed and lent closer to him. “You’re really cute when you blush.”

“I’m not cute.” Ichigo murmured back, his eyes narrowing slightly. 

“Sorry I’m going to have to disagree with you on that.” Bending down, Grimmjow pressed their lips together briefly. “Can I say it again or will you hit me?”

Ichigo's eyes widened and his blush deepened when he realised they were being watched. Pulling away he quickly focused hard on his food as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He was grateful when no-one questioned their kiss and the rest of lunch passed calmly, small talk keeping the conversation flowing. 

When they were finally excused, Ichigo happily followed Grimmjow out of the dining room, breathing more easily when they left the room. Opening his eyes he saw Grimmjow was looking at him intently and raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“You handled yourself well.” He said, smirking proudly. “Most people try to charm him, it’s really funny. Sometimes I introduce people to see his face as he tries not to lose it.” Sighing wistfully, he shook his head. “But you, you really are something else.” 

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but smile. Moving forward, he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow’s waist and sighed deeply. “Why do people keep saying that?” Pressing his head to the man’s chest, Ichigo closed his eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat for a moment. “I just want to be normal.”

“Sorry Ichi, it’s too late for that.” Rubbing his back, Grimmjow didn’t miss the shiver and smirked, leaning closer to brush his lips over the teen’s ear. “What’s wrong, tense?”

“Mmm, something like that.” Ichigo nuzzled his face to the strong torso in front of him. “Gunna help me out?”

“I can give you a massage?” He chuckled when Ichigo looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. “What, I do a good massage. Care to try?”

Ichigo bit his lip, temptation playing on his face before he nodded. “Yeah, go on then.” Blushing madly, he let Grimmjow take his hand and lead him upstairs.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

When they got upstairs, Ichigo turned and looked at Grimmjow shyly, his blush still visible on his cheeks. Grimmjow chuckled and rubbed his arms soothingly before cupping his face to kiss him. "What's up Ichi?"

"N-nothing..." Ichigo stuttered, tilting his head up to look at him with a soft smile. Kissing him again, Ichigo broke out of Grimmjow's hold to step away and he walked to the edge of the bed, trailing his fingers over the covers. "So this massage of yours..." He started before looking at Grimmjow again. "Care to prove it's as good as you say?"

He smirked in reply, walking up to Ichigo to tug on the edge of his shirt. "Take your shirt off and I'll show you." Pulling the shirt up, Ichigo lifted his arms and folded his arms across his chest when it was pulled off. He glanced at Grimmjow shyly, unsure what to do now. Grimmjow smiled, running his hands across his shoulders before down his sides and Ichigo shivered as his fingers ran across his ribs, making the older teen chuckle lightly. "Ok, on the bed and on your stomach."

Ichigo complied lying down and rested his head on his folded arms. "Grimmjow?" He asked when he felt the bed dip as Grimmjow kneel either side of him.

"Yeah?"

Ichigo turned his head to look at him. "What if someone comes in?"

"Then I kick them out and they'll probably assume we were going to have sex." He laughed when Ichigo's cheeks turned red and bent down to kiss one. "Don't worry Ichigo, they know not to interrupt." He murmured moving to kiss Ichigo’s shoulder, making him shiver.

“Grimm stop it…” Ichigo whispered, shifting slightly underneath him. “It tickles.” He laughed when Grimmjow blew just below his shoulder blade, his fingers running over his ribs. “I’m serious, stop it!” He giggled, rolling over to look at him with a slight pout. “You’re cruel.”

“Mmm, whatever you say Ichigo.” Grimmjow’s eyes lowered to do a once over his body and Ichigo felt his heart jump slightly, his breathing hitching as his eyes returned to his. “And if you look this good shirtless, I can’t wait to see you without any clothes.”

Ichigo blushed at that, quickly rolling onto his stomach again to hide it. “S-shut up already!”

“Ok, ok I’m done.” He laughed, rubbing Ichigo’s back. “No more teasing yeah?”

“Ok.” Ichigo muttered into his arms, sighing heavily and relaxing as Grimmjow started kneading his back.

“Better?” He asked and Ichigo nodded in reply, groaning when Grimmjow hit a tense spot. Grimmjow chuckled when Ichigo practically melted into the bed and bent down to kiss his head. “Ichigo you are just too adorable sometimes.”

“Shut up, not adorable…” He muttered back, gasping in surprise when Grimmjow started on his lower back, causing his body to heat up quickly. “Ah shit…” He muttered when he realised he was getting aroused.

“What is it?”

“N-nothing!” Ichigo quickly replied, his blush increasing. If Grimmjow realised what he was doing, Ichigo would die of embarrassment.

“You’re a terrible liar.” Ichigo’s eyes widened when he was flipped over and Grimmjow frowned slightly, looking at him intently. “You’re cheeks are flushed.”

“It’s nothing really, just leave it.” He shifted slightly under Grimmjow’s gaze and averted his eyes. “I’m fine.” Grimmjow looked at him questioningly before glancing down and paused. Ichigo’s eyes widened as he smirked and groaned, covering his own face. “Don’t say anything!”

“What? Come on Ichigo it’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” He pried Ichigo’s hands away from his face to smile at him. “What are you scared of?” When Ichigo didn’t respond, he chuckled and bent down to kiss him. “Want some help?”

"I, uh... Maybe?"

"Ok, if you want to stop just say and we will." When Ichigo nodded, Grimmjow cupped his face and bent down to kiss him, his other hand moving to cup the front of jeans and rubbed slowly. Ichigo’s breathing hitched slightly and he looked up at Grimmjow. “Good?”

He nodded, pulling Grimmjow down to kiss him again. “Yeah, definitely good.” As Grimmjow continued, Ichigo felt his stomach tighten and gripped his hand. “W-wait a second.” He paused and Ichigo sat up, calming his erratic breathing down after a moment.

“Too far?”

Ichigo frowned, looking at Grimmjow in confusion before smiling and leaning forward to kiss him. “No its fine, I just…” He hesitated before looking away. “I don’t want to y’know… make a mess.”

“Oh is that the problem?” Grimmjow raised an eyebrow in surprise before smirking. “Well you can always take off the rest of your clothes. Or,” He added when Ichigo’s eyes sharpened slightly. “we can stop here?”

Ichigo sighed, biting his lip. “I don’t want to stop, I just…” He sighed again and shook his head. “I’ve never, no-one’s seen-” He stopped abruptly and snorted. “God this is embarrassing.” He groaned, rubbing his face.

Grimmjow smiled, pulling his hands away. “No-one’s seen you naked?” Ichigo nodded after a moment and he sighed, running a hand through his orange hair. “You know you can trust me, if you’re scared or nervous or whatever, you shouldn’t feel like that with me. I would never mistreat your trust like that.”

Ichigo smiled and touched Grimmjow’s face. “I do trust you, of course I do. I love you.”

“I love you too, and if you’re not ready yet then that’s fine. There’s no rush.” Ichigo just smiled, leaning forward to kiss him again.

“Shit.” He cursed, pulling back and winced. “Yeah, skinny jeans are definitely uncomfortable in this situation.” Standing up, Ichigo felt his cheeks redden before undoing his belt and removing his trousers. Standing straight again, he looked up to see Grimmjow's eyes were on him and his blush deepened as he sat back down next to him.

"You weren't kidding about the jeans, how the hell can you wear them?" He asked, leaning over the teen to make him lay down on the bed.

"They look good and I know for a fact you like the way my ass looks in them." Ichigo replied smugly. "Besides it’s not like I walk around with a hard on all the time."

Grimmjow snorted, rubbing one of his hips. "You're ass looks good in whatever you wear." He murmured, his hand lowered to grasp Ichigo’s erection through his underwear, making the younger teen gasp, his heat hitting the pillows. “And I have to say,” Grimmjow continued, leaning closer to kiss Ichigo’s neck. “You’re a lot bigger that I thought, your trousers don’t help you out there.”

Ichigo moaned slightly in response, turning his head to expose more of his neck before a small smile twitched at his lips. “Well I’m glad to prove you wrong.” He lifted his hips, pushing his thumbs into his boxers to pull them down slightly. He looked at Grimmjow and smirked, his confidence skyrocketing suddenly. “Want to see?”

He looked up sharply at that, looking at Ichigo in confusion before shaking his head. “You’re going to tease me? Have you forgotten what I’m doing right now?” He emphasized by squeezing and chuckled when brown eyes widened slightly. “But if you want to take them off I won’t object.”

Letting go, he settled back to look at Ichigo expectantly who gulped. “Well, uh, ok…” With a shaky sigh Ichigo grasped his underwear tightly, pulling if off to drop off the edge of the bed. He watched Grimmjow’s face carefully for his reaction, blushing when he looked up at him and grinned. “W-what?”

“You’re probably going to punch me for this.” He murmured, leaning forward to kiss Grimmjow. “But you’re beautiful.” Ichigo scoffed, pushing him away slightly. “See? I know you don’t like me calling you that, but you really are.” He cupped Ichigo’s cheek, tilting his head upwards. “I love you.”

Ichigo smiled, kissing him again before grabbing his hand. “I love you too, now shut up and help me out.”

“With pleasure.” Grimmjow’s hand returned to his erection and he groaned, rocking his hips to an unsteady rhythm. Ichigo closed his eyes, his head falling back as the pleasure built up, biting his lip to stifle another moan as Grimmjow returned to kissing his neck. “Heh, don’t be too loud Ichi, we don’t want to be interrupted.”

He smiled, threading one hand in Grimmjow’s hair as he moved down to his collarbone. “Ngh, w-wait, I’m gunna…” Grimmjow lifted his head so their eyes met and kissed him, squeezing his leaking erection. Ichigo buried his head in Grimmjow’s shoulder to muffle his moans, squeezing his eyes shut as his orgasm hit. “G-grimm!”

Ichigo’s hips bucked uncontrollably into his hand as he came down from his high, he turned his head on Grimmjow’s shoulder to look at the older teen and smiled weakly. Grimmjow chuckled, brushing his damp hair back and sighed. “You are so fucking sexy Ichi.”

He smiled more warmly, reaching out to touch Grimmjow’s face. “That was fucking amazing.” Rolling over to sit in Grimmjow’s lap, he nuzzled their noses together. He opened his mouth to say something and his eyes widened, looking down, Ichigo quickly pulled out of his arms. “Shit sorry!”

“What?”

“I’m going to get you dirty like that.” Grimmjow snorted and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh really?” He sighed and looked at his hand before grinning. “Want to see something worse?” When Ichigo frowned he lifted his hand so he could see the white substance coating it.

His eyes widened and he laughed. “You wouldn’t.”

“Watch me.” Grimmjow replied smugly before licking it off. When Ichigo’s eyes widened, he groaned and covered his face, making Grimmjow laugh. “What, it doesn’t taste that bad you know.”

Ichigo peeked at him between his fingers, his eyes widening when he went to lick his hand again. “D-don’t!”

He laughed and stood up, ruffling his orange hair with his other hand. “Ok, ok I won’t, I’ll go clean up.” As he walked to the bathroom, he grabbed a box of tissues and threw them at Ichigo who raised an eyebrow sceptically. “What?”

“Why do you have a box of tissues?”

“Why do you think?” Ichigo pulled a face and he laughed again. “What? It’s been a while.”

“Like a week you idiot.” He scoffed, pulling out some tissues to clean himself up. He paused and looked at Grimmjow to see he was still watching him and blushed, throwing a pillow at him. “Go and clean yourself up!” He groaned as Grimmjow laughed yet again, going into the bathroom and Ichigo sighed, cleaning himself up.

When Grimmjow returned, Ichigo looked up at him and sighed and he came over to sit next to him. “You’re ok aren’t you?”

“Well that’s a stupid question to ask.” Ichigo replied sarcastically, hitting his chest gently before leaning against him. “Of course I am, you just gave me the best orgasm of my life.” He stopped and blushed, hiding his face. “Shit! I didn’t mean to say that!”

Grimmjow lent down, and kissed his head. “I’m glad I could help, maybe you can return the favour someday.”

Ichigo smiled and looked at him again. “Are you ok without now?”

“Of course, I’m perfectly happy with this.” He replied, brushing Ichigo’s hair back before smirking. “Especially since you’re still naked.” Ichigo blushed, shoving him away and stood up, collecting his clothes together to get changed again. “Well damn, you are such a damn tease.”

Ichigo paused, and looked at Grimmjow, scoffing when he saw his eyes were on his ass. “You are such a pervert.” Grimmjow chuckled and kissed his head.

“I’ll be back in a minute, I’ll get you a drink.” Ichigo nodded, watching as he left before sighing and getting changed. Grimmjow returned after a few minutes, handing him a glass of water which he drank quickly, not realising how thirsty he had been. “Better?” When he nodded Grimmjow sighed and rubbed his shoulders. “So much for a simple massage huh?”

Ichigo chuckled, turning to nuzzle his head into Grimmjow’s chest and wrapped his arms firmly around him. “Yeah, not that I’m complaining.”

He frowned suddenly and gently touched his stomach. Grimmjow sighed, letting him go to grab the bottle from the side, tossing it to Ichigo. “Here you go, you should take one.”

He smiled gratefully and took one before chucking the bottle back for Grimmjow to put back on the side. He paused and looked at Grimmjow before smiling. “Want to go out to eat?”

“What were you thinking?”

“I dunno.” Ichigo shrugged, grabbing his hand and entwined their fingers before pulling Grimmjow out of the room. “Whatever you fancy, since you gave me something good, I’ll let you chose.”

Grimmjow chuckled, cupping his face to kiss Ichigo softly. “I like the sound of that, c’mon then, let’s go.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

When Ichigo returned home that night, it was late and the twins had already gone to bed, his parents watching the TV in the living room. They looked up as Ichigo walked in, who grinned guiltily. “Hey, sorry I’m so late, we went out for food.”

Masaki gave Isshin a knowing look before standing up, walking over to Ichigo and pulled him into a hug. “So how did it go?”

Ichigo shrugged and returned the gesture before pulling away. “Ok I guess. You know Grimmjow’s parents?” He sighed when Isshin looked at him questioningly. “Rangiku? Or Grimmshaw?”

“Oh Rangiku!” Isshin grinned suddenly. “I went to med school with her, bright girl too but she gave it up when she fell pregnant.” His expression fell. “There were complications with the birth, premature baby. It was lucky I was out with her at the time or both she and the child might not have survived.” Isshin seemed to shake himself at that and looked at Masaki with a grin. “I suppose she’s quite old now isn’t she?”

“Isshin!”

“What? I meant the baby, she must be about twenty-five?”

Ichigo nodded. “Yeah Nel, I guess she’s around that age. I met her a couple of days ago. She’s a nurse now.”

“See, medical genius runs in the family!” Isshin’s expression softened when he looked at Ichigo. “You would make a great doctor.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “Yeah right, sorry but not my thing.”

“My son, you break my heart!”

“Ok, I’m off upstairs before you try anything.” He sent his father a glare. “See you tomorrow.”

“Ok, goodnight Ichigo.”

He smiled at his mother before quickly disappearing up to his room. Glancing around, he spotted the piece of paper with his list on and grabbed a pen, drawing a line through the fourth point, ‘Fall in love.’ With a smile he shoved it into the drawer and fell back onto his bed with a tired sigh.

As he rolled over, he felt his cheeks warm when remembering what had happened previously on the last bed he was on and groaned. Pressing his hands to his eyes hard, Ichigo attempted to rub the images away. When it didn’t work, he sat up with a huff and stood, looking around his room thoughtfully. Ichigo’s gaze finally settled on his desk and he sat down on the chair, grabbing a pen before leaning over some paper. With a heavy sigh, he bent down to begin writing.

_‘ Grimm,_

_So I don’t know why I’m doing this, I don’t even know if you’ll ever see this._

_I guess what I’m trying to say is thank you._

_Well, you don’t know what for huh? Today I met your parents and afterwards we… well you know. You gave me something I will always hold close to me, something I didn’t think was going to happen between us._

_I’m glad I asked you out in the end, even if we don’t have much time together. I hope we do though, have a lot more time. I want to spend whatever time I have left with you, I hope you feel the same way._

_Maybe one day you’ll find this and read it, or maybe not. I’ll write some more I promise. If you do find these and I’m gone, just know that I loved you, I really did. I hope whatever time we have left is going to be good, I hope we have fun._

_I love you,_

_Ichigo. ’_

Ichigo sighed and set the pen down, frowning at the letter thoughtfully. “Just a bit corny.” He muttered to himself before folding it carefully. He stood up and rummaged in his wardrobe, finding a small, empty box and placed the letter inside before hiding the box again. With a yawn he turned the light off and crawled back into bed, finally tired enough to fall asleep.

…

The next morning and it was back to usual routine, Ichigo woken by the loud beeping of his alarm which he hurriedly turned off, eager to sleep a few more minutes. But the privilege was stolen from him when the door slammed open and he peeked over the covers, groaning when he saw his father stood beaming proudly. “What?”

“Ichigooo! Time to wake up and get ready for the day!” Isshin sprang into the room, pulling the covers off his son who curled up into a ball and glared at him. “None of that, no need to start a new week on a bad note.”

“It wouldn’t be bad if I got to sleep for another five minutes.” Ichigo muttered, sitting up slowly. “Thanks for that by the way.”

“You’re welcome my darling son!” Ichigo’s eye twitched and he threw a punch at the grinning man who ducked quickly. “So violent for this time in the morning!”

“Get out!” He threw a pillow at his father which bounced off the rapidly shut door. “Idiot.” Ichigo sighed heavily, running a hand through his sleep-tousled hair before standing up to start getting ready for school.

Returning from his shower ten minutes later, Ichigo paused as he opened his cupboard and eyed the box where he’d stored the letter thoughtfully. Picking the box up, he set it on the bed before changing. Once he was dressed, he opened the box to pull the letter out and stared at the folded paper.

_Why did I write this? Am I really saying goodbye already?_

He jumped when his door opened, turning to see it was his mother and quickly shoved the letter back into the box and covered it with the lid. “Uh, morning!”

Masaki paused, eyeing him suspiciously for a moment, Ichigo gulping when she noted the box he was holding but sighed in relief when she just smiled. “Good morning Ichigo, I came up to see if you were going to join us for breakfast before you leave?”

“Sure, I’ll be down in a moment.” He smiled reassuringly and Masaki left. Blowing out another relieved sigh, Ichigo hid the box again before going downstairs to join his family. “What’s to eat?”

“Toast and porridge!” Yuzu placed a bowl in front of him and grinned. “Is that ok?”

“Perfect, thanks.” He quickly ate the food before snorting and shaking his head, looking at the young girl amusedly. “I believe we have the same conversation every morning.”

After a moment of though, Yuzu grinned and nodded. “Of course, it’s normal.” Her face fell slightly as Ichigo took his medication and he frowned as she looked down at her food before speaking again in a softer tone. “I’m going to miss it.”

Ichigo sighed, reaching across the table to grab her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. “Don’t think about it ok? We still have now and that’s a long way off.” After a moment Yuzu nodded and Ichigo let go of her hand. “So tonight, how about I stop off at the shops on the way home and buy some popcorn, and we watch a movie?”

“Sounds good Ichigo!”

“Great.” With a grin of his own he stood and kissed her head before running back upstairs to grab his bag, making sure to get the paper from the desk. “I’ll see you later then.”

“Bye!” He stopped in the clinic quickly to say goodbye to his parents before leaving for school. Halfway down the street he paused and pulled his phone out when it rang, smiling softly when Grimmjow’s name flashed on the screen before answering. “Yeah?”

“So I can see this fine ass walking down the street right, but I can’t seem to get his attention. Mind helping me out?” Ichigo rolled his eyes, ending the call and turned around, raising an eyebrow at Grimmjow who caught up to him after a moment and grinned, slinging an arm over his shoulders. “Hey.”

“Fine ass?”

He just shrugged at Ichigo’s incredulous tone as they started walking again. “What can I say? I wasn’t lying.” The orange head just scoffed, but a small smile still played across his lips. “You busy tonight?”

“Haven’t seen enough of me recently?” Ichigo teased.

“Not yet.”

“Sorry but I’ve got a date tonight.” He laughed when Grimmjow frowned at him, leaning up to kiss him quickly. “I promised Yuzu I’d watch a movie with her later, gotta get popcorn after school if you want to come.”

“What to get popcorn or to your movie night?”

“Both, if you want.” Ichigo smiled almost shyly at him. “You haven’t really met my family have you? Just seen them briefly, it would be nice I think. If you want to that is?”

Grimmjow seemed to think it over for a moment before nodding with a grin. “Sure, why not. I haven’t got anything else planned.”

“Ichigo!” The two stopped and turned at the call of his name to see it was Keigo running towards them, Mizuiro walking calmly behind the other teen. “Wait for us!”

Ichigo stepped to the side as Keigo launched himself at him, rolling his eyes as he fell to a heap on the floor. “You never learn do you?”

“Why?” He croaked from the floor and taking pity on him, Ichigo grabbed his outstretched hand to pull him up again. “I knew you loved me really.” Keigo seemed to just notice Grimmjow, doing a double take when he saw him. “Woah, so you two really are together!”

“I’ve tried to explain it to him.” Mizuiro told Ichigo as he caught up to the trio. “But he didn’t believe me.”

“Well damn if you can get it on with Jaeggerjaques then I really do stand a chance with Rukia!” Keigo exclaimed loudly and the other three all scoffed at his hopelessness. “What?” He asked in confusion as they walked off and Keigo hurried to keep up with them. At the school gates Grimmjow left Ichigo with his friends as he left to go to his own class and the three made their way to their own. “So…” Keigo began and Ichigo sighed, looking at him questioningly as they entered the room and took their seats. “How’s the sex?”

“As if I’d tell you.” Ichigo replied, getting his books out and rolled his eyes as Mizuiro chuckled at Keigo’s spluttering. “It’s none of your business.”

“You haven’t slept with him, have you?” The brunette rightly accused, pointing a finger at Ichigo but he just scowled, batting the hand away.

“It’s still none of your business.” Keigo opened his mouth to further question him but thankfully for the orange head, their teacher had arrived so the interrogation had to put on hold.

Renji saved the day however when lunch came around, rescuing Ichigo from Keigo’s questions by grabbing him as they left the room. “Dude that party was awesome!”

“You finally left the bathroom?”

“Well yeah, I told you I only needed to pee.” Renji waved the question away as they walked down the corridor towards the cafeteria. “Anyway, so I found Rukia and we got to talking and you know…” He trailed off, making a waving motion with his hands and Ichigo’s eyes widened.

“You slept with her?”

“Jeeze no!” He gave Ichigo a swift cuff around the head, grinning when the teen’s eyes narrowed in response. “We made out and stuff but I wasn’t going to take advantage of her.”

“More like her taking advantage of you.” Ichigo muttered, rubbing the back of his head. “You were out of it.”

“That’s beside the point. So I’ve finally talker her around and we’re going out tonight!” He sighed, a grin spreading across his face. “I can’t wait.”

Ichigo frowned at his friend, thinking back to what Grimmjow had said about his and Rukia’s relationship. _Does Renji know? If he doesn’t should I tell him?_ After thinking about it for a moment, Ichigo decided against it. He doubted the news would bring anything good to their blossoming relationship, after all, it almost finished his own with Grimmjow.

“So what do you have planned?”

Renji thought about it as they entered the cafeteria and sat down. “Dunno really, haven’t thought that far ahead. What did you and Grimmjow do?”

“We went to his Uncle’s restaurant, you know that expensive place Espada’s?”

Renji groaned. “Shit, how am I supposed to compete with that?”

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and began eating. “It isn’t a competition.” He said around a mouthful of food before swallowing to continue. “Just do something you know she likes.”

He contemplated this for a while before grinning. “Got it, thanks man.” Ichigo just nodded since he had another mouthful of food. “Soo… did you two get it on then after the party?” He ducked as Ichigo threw half his sandwich at him, reappearing with a grin. “I’m going to take that as a no.”

…

The final bell rang and Ichigo sighed in relief as their class was allowed to leave, following Renji from the room. “Hey!” He called to his friend as he started off towards Rukia, gaining his attention and Renji turned to look at him questioningly. “Good luck!”

“Thanks! See ya tomorrow!” With a wave of his hand Renji ran over to the Rukia who grinned as he approached, giving Ichigo a wave before the two left.

Ichigo sighed, walking to his locker to grab some of his books, smiling when he shut it to see Grimmjow leaning next to him. “Ready to go?”

“Yep.” He grabbed the teen’s hand with his own and they set off outside.

“So, you like holding hands?” Grimmjow asked, raising an eyebrow at Ichigo who rolled his eyes.

“Is that a problem?”

“No.” He shook his head, a small smile playing across his lips as they approached the nearby store. “I’m glad you’re not embarrassed to do it in public.”

“Shut up Grimm and help me get some popcorn.” With a grin Ichigo pulled him inside the shop. Ten minutes later they were leaving with two bags of microwaveable popcorn, along with sweets and drinks which Ichigo had insisted were essentials for movie night.

“Your sister won’t mind me gate-crashing then?”

“Nah, besides Karin will probably join us too. As long as we don’t start making out or anything I doubt they’d care.” Ichigo paused, looking up at Grimmjow. “So don’t even think about it, not in front of my sisters.”

“Well I’ll just get my kiss now then.” He stopped, grabbing Ichigo’s arm to get him to also stop before dipping his head to press their lips together. Ichigo sighed contentedly and wrapped an arm around Grimmjow’s waist to pull him closer. “Or maybe we’ll just have to sneak off later.”

Ichigo smiled against his lips before pulling away and clearing his throat as they started walking again. “I’m sure we can come up with some excuse to disappear for a few minutes, snack refreshments seems like a good one.”

“Ok, I’ll follow your lead.”

He laughed, grabbing Grimmjow’s hand again. “Come on, Yuzu’s probably wondering where I am, let’s hurry up.” He started walking faster, almost dragging the older teen down the streets back to his house and they slipped through the Clinic when they reached it, managing to avoid Ichigo’s parents who were still busy working. “Yuzu?” Ichigo called, holding up the bags when she walked in and she grinned, clapping her hands together.

“Yay popcorn!” She laughed, quickly taking the bags but stopped when she saw Grimmjow, looking at him in confusion for a moment before grinning again. “Hi! Are you staying for the movie?”

“If you’re cool with it.” Yuzu nodded. “Then yeah, I’m staying.”

“Awesome! But we have one rule.” Yuzu placed a hand on her hip, firm expression in place and Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. “No talking whilst the movie’s on, or you’re out.”

“Got it chief.” Grimmjow did a mock salute and Yuzu laughed, walking past them into the kitchen.

“Come on.” Ichigo led the way into the sitting room and sat down, pulling on Grimmjow’s hand to make him sit down too. With a sigh the blue head sat, resting an arm behind Ichigo which didn’t go unnoticed and he shifted closer.

“So what we watching?”

Ichigo rolled his eyes, mouth twitching slightly as Yuzu came back into the room, drawing the curtains and the room darkened considerably. “What movie did you pick out Yuzu?” He asked, holding up a finger.

“Frozen!”

Ichigo made a tick motion and chuckled at Grimmjow’s expression. “It’s always Frozen.” He sighed, grabbing a bowl of popcorn as Yuzu set them down on the table. “Oh shut up, focus on other things.” Grimmjow’s eyebrow rose as Ichigo’s hand ran over his thigh and caught it with his own after a moment.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He murmured back, leaning down to kiss him quickly.

“Oh gross, no kissing please.” Ichigo huffed, glaring as Karin walked in and sat down on the sofa across from them. “If I have to watch this stupid movie again, I don’t need to see you two kissing as well.” She took another bowl and settled in as Yuzu started the DVD and joined her.

Grimmjow sighed, trailing his fingers through Ichigo’s hair as it started. Ichigo shifted slightly, turning towards Grimmjow and grinning, his fingers running down his chest and slipped under his shirt to rest on his stomach.

He gave Grimmjow a cheeky grin in response to his raised eyebrow, his fingers continuing to stroke the taunt skin. “Ichi-nii?” He pulled back suddenly, turning to see Yuzu had moved and she sat down next to him. With a sigh, he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer and gave Grimmjow a small smile as he moved away.

Grimmjow just shrugged, seemingly content with his fingers combing through Ichigo’s hair as the movie progressed and after a while, Karin moved to and settled between the two older teens. She looked at Grimmjow questioningly and he rolled his eyes, but still grinned at her and let Ichigo go so she could cuddle into his other side.

Ichigo had to admit he felt a tiny bit guilty that Grimmjow had been pushed aside for his sisters, but he also knew Yuzu needed him right now, and so did Karin apparently. He couldn’t let them be afraid of what was to come and he had to make the most of what time he had left with them. The film ended after another half hour and the twins got up, Karin mumbling something about a football match whilst Yuzu collected her prized DVD and took it upstairs for safe keeping.

Glancing at Grimmjow, Ichigo grinned to see he had been nursing a bowl of popcorn, which was now empty and scooted closer to him. Taking the bowl, Ichigo replaced it with himself and slid onto his lap, his fingers tangling in his hair and he smiled at Grimmjow. “Sorry about that, guess they needed a hug from me.”

“I don’t mind.” Grimmjow’s hands travelled up his legs to rest on his hips. “Besides, I got to watch Frozen again and I really enjoyed that.” Ichigo scoffed, eyes rolling before he bent down to kiss Grimmjow.  

“Can I ask you something?” When Grimmjow nodded, he sighed and fiddled with a button on his shirt. “I have an appointment tomorrow at the hospital, my doctor wants to do a check-up. Would you… come along?”

Grimmjow smiled softly, lifting Ichigo’s head so their eyes met and he smiled. “If you want me there, I’ll come.”

Ichigo gave a relieved smile, leaning forward to kiss him again. “Yeah, I want you there.”

“Argh! What did I say about the kissing?!”

Ichigo laughed, looking up to see Karin had covered her eyes, walking away from the two towards the front door. “Have fun with Toshiro!” He called and she turned back to glare at him, her face reddening slightly.

“Shut up Ichigo!” she yelled, slamming the door behind her.

“Toshiro?”

“Karin’s crush.” Ichigo explained, looking back at Grimmjow with a grin. “She’s been crushing on him for a few years now. He likes her too but neither of them will admit it.”

He snorted, a wry smile forming on his face. “Sounds familiar.”

“Mmm, I told her to just ask him. Maybe she will eventually.” He leaned down again but Grimmjow pressed a finger to his lips, making him frown. “What?”

“Medication?”

Ichigo rolled his eyes, standing up with a huff to find his bag. “Spoilsport.”

“I am not. I just don’t want you having a seizure of something again. Otherwise I’ll start thinking it’s me and not your cancer.” Grimmjow pulled a face, handing Ichigo his drink when he returned with his pills. “And that’ll be the first time someone’s complained about my kissing.”

“You think way too much of yourself.”

“That’s not what you said yesterday.” Grimmjow smirked when Ichigo’s face flushed and he glared at him. “You didn’t have anything to complain about then.”

“Maybe just your pervertedness.” Ichigo snapped half-heartedly, setting the glass down and sighed, scrubbing his face. He smiled when his hands were pulled away and he came face to face with Grimmjow. “But yes, I couldn’t complain about it and maybe, if you’re lucky I won’t about anything else. Or are you all talk and no bite?” He stepped closer so their bodies were pressed together and grinned.

“Oh I’ll bite you if you want.” Grimmjow flashed his teeth, revealing he had unusually sharp canines and Ichigo felt a shiver work its way down his body. “But not now.” He continued in a lower voice, kissing the top of Ichigo’s head. “We have time to get to that.”

“Mmm.” Ichigo sighed, wrapping his arms around the taller male and sighed. “Yeah I hope so.”

“Shut up, you’re talking as if you might die any day now.”

“Well let’s see what Doc has to say tomorrow and go from there.” He lifted his head, pressing a soft kiss to Grimmjow’s lips. “It’s after school so you’re cool with coming back here again?”

“Yeah, sounds good. Speaking of which I should get going.” Grimmjow stepped back, reluctantly letting go of Ichigo to shrug his blazer on and grabbed his bag. Ichigo walked him to the front door and he turned as it was opened. “Want me to pick you up in the morning?”

“Sure sounds good.” With a quick smile and a brief kiss, Grimmjow was walking away and Ichigo sighed, shutting the door. “Until tomorrow then.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Once school had ended the following day, Ichigo waited outside the building for Grimmjow to join him. Tapping his foot nervously, he glanced at his watch, a small sigh escaping his lips, his mother was waiting for them down the street to take him to the hospital, but the man was cutting it fine and at this rate, he was going to be late for his appointment. When he finally caught sight of the blue haired man he relaxed, giving him a small smile once he reached him.

“Sorry, Kenpachi held me up. Wanted to talk about the new training schedule for the upcoming competitions.” Grimmjow rolled his eyes, his own grin forming before he leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Ichigo's lips. “You'll be coming to watch right?”

“Uh, sure wouldn't miss it.”

“You're going to be here.” Grimmjow told him firmly and Ichigo nodded after a moment. “I mean it Ichigo, if you think like that then you might as well give up now. You've already lost the battle by thinking that.”

“I know, I'm sorry.” Ichigo sighed, giving himself a small shake. “I will be there.” He told Grimmjow firmly before grabbing his shirt and pulling him down into another kiss. “I promise.”

“Good, I want you to be there.” Grimmjow’s hand encased his own and they set off towards the car. “I know we’ve only been together a few days and all, but I love you. And I don't want to lose you, not for a long time ok?”

Ichigo nodded, looking up to give him a smile. “Ok, not for a long time. I can do that.” They had reached the car and the two slid into the backseats, Ichigo grinning at his mum through the mirror. “Ready to go, finally.” He glanced at Grimmjow momentarily to see him roll his eyes.

“I was just about to come get you two.” Masaki smiled back, waiting a moment for the two teens to put their seat belts on and they set off. “Sorry Ichigo but your father couldn’t come, the twins’ friend is ill so they’re at home.”

“No problem, dad probably would’ve created a scene anyway.” He looked at Grimmjow again, his lips twitching slightly. “He’s a drama queen.” Ichigo whispered, none to quietly as he caught his mother shaking her head.

“Really? I didn’t think anyone could be worse than Renji.”

“You’ve met my dad right?” Ichigo asked in surprise.

“He’s not that bad.”

“You haven’t spent enough time with him then.”

Grimmjow chuckled and leaned closer to Ichigo, grabbing his chin gently. “I’m sure I will though.”

“I’d like that… kinda.” Ichigo smiled, kissing him quickly and carefully avoiding meeting his mother’s eyes again in case she saw.

When they reached the hospital Ichigo kept a firm grip on Grimmjow's hand as they entered the building and sat in the waiting room. Too tense to talk he settled himself with focusing on grimmjow’s thumb running circles over the back of his hand. He had seen his father do it several times to his mother, but had never understood why he had. Now of course he did, it was a very soothing action and it had the desired effect of relaxing him slightly.

When it was his turn to see the doctor Ichigo stood, hesitating slightly before turning to look at Grimmjow questioningly. “Do you want to come with me?” He asked, almost shyly.

“If you want me to.” Nodding, Ichigo grabbed his hand again and lead the way into the doctors office.

“Ichigo!” The man said joyfully as the orange head entered and indicated the reclining seat next to him. Ichigo sat down, watching as Grimmjow pulled up a chair next to him. He wouldn't admit it aloud but having Grimmjow with him made him feel calmer, stronger even. Of course telling the teen this would only make his already oversized ego bigger so Ichigo decided to keep this piece of information to himself. “How have you been?”

“Good Doc, I’ve been taking my medication like you said.” He caught Grimmjow’s eye and tried not to look too guilty. “Grimmjow here’s been taking good care of me.”

“Well I’m glad to hear it.” The doctor beamed at Grimmjow who looked slightly flustered, even his cheeks went a slight shade of pink. “Now Ichigo I'm going to ask you to lie back and we’ll take a look at the growth ok?” He indicated at the ultrasound next to him as the orange head lay back, pulling his shirt up to expose his abdomen.

He flinched as the cold gel was applied to his stomach, biting his lip so he didn't laugh. It wasn’t particularly funny but it did tickle in an odd way. The doctor turned the machine on, holding the Probe to Ichigo's stomach. A few minutes later he found what he was looking for.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Ichigo joked and Grimmjow ended up having a coughing fit in an effort to hide his laughter.

“Unfortunately neither.” The doctor replied, turning the machine off and he printed a copy of the image. “But I have good news, the growth hasn't increased since your last visit, it seemed the drugs are working.”

“So that’s good right?” Grimmjow asked suddenly.

“Yes.” He nodded in agreement, scribbling something down quickly. “But eventually the drugs will lose their effectiveness unfortunately and the growth will increase. The effects are temporary but they will give Ichigo a longer life than before. Already I can tell you that you’ve got at least six months if the drugs continue working.” Ichigo managed a weak smile, trying not to look at Grimmjow. “I’ll prescribe you some more and we’ll check the growth rate again on your next trip to see if it has increased in size, until then there’s nothing else I can do for you.”

He took some blood and did a few examinations before informing Ichigo he was done and he was free to leave. With a strong reminder to keep taking his medication, Ichigo promised he would and left, Grimmjow following close behind him. Finding his mother waiting anxiously outside Ichigo told her the good news and hastily hugged her when she burst into tears.

“Oh Ichigo, that’s wonderful!” She sobbed, holding him tightly and Ichigo patter her on the back awkwardly. He wasn't good with tears, especially his mother’s. After a few minutes she pulled herself together, taking a deep sniff and wiping her face of tears. “Come on, let’s get home and tell everyone the good news.”

“Sure.” Ichigo smiled, following her out of the hospital and it was only as they reached the car he realised Grimmjow hadn't spoken a word since they left the examination room. Turning to his boyfriend he was surprised and worried to see the teen had an emotionless face. Slipping his hand into Grimmjow’s he gave it a squeeze and smiled when Grimmjow returned the gesture. “Are you ok?” He asked quietly.

Grimmjow sighed, glancing at Masaki who was tactfully in the car to give them some privacy. “Yes and it’s great news about your cancer but…”

“But?” Ichigo asked nervously as he trailed off, a growing sense of dread settling in his stomach.

“It’s not enough!” He burst out suddenly and Ichigo flinched. “Sorry, sorry.” Grimmjow sighed, pinching his nose before looking at Ichigo with a softer expression. “I’m sorry Ichigo it’s just… I don't know.” They fell into silence as Grimmjow thought, Ichigo waited patiently and eventually he continued. “Six months isn't enough.”

And then Ichigo understood, with a small smile he leaned forward to kiss Grimmjow. “Six months is better than two. It’s better than nothing. Or would you rather I’d never asked you out?” He shook his head. “I know it’s hard but it’s what I’ve got. I will try to hang on as long as possible and six months sounds far better than my original diagnosis. I want to spend them with you, but not like this, I can’t stand this.”

Grimmjow nodded, his free hand going to Ichigo’s back to pull him closer and he rested their heads together. “I’m sorry, I won't worry about it. I promise it won't come between us.”

“Good.” Ichigo kissed him again, this time his lips lingering against Grimmjow’s for a long moment. “Because I love you, and I don't want to lose you to grief.”

“I love you too.” Suddenly he cleared his throat and steppe back, grinning at Ichigo. “Come on, we shouldn't keep your mother waiting any longer.”

It was only at these words Ichigo remembered his mother in the car and felt a blush creep over his cheeks. How much had she seen? How much had she hear? It was too late now to change things however but he avoided her eyes as he got into the car. He kept a firm grip on Grimmjow’s hand during the ride back, determined to keep the other’s mind of the inevitable. He couldn't stand the thought of Grimmjow wallowing over how much time they had, of possible alternatives that would only fail made his heart clench. But Grimmjow had promised he couldn't and Ichigo believed him, all they could do now was make the most of what time they had together, and make it count.

Before Ichigo knew it they were back home and Grimmjow was helping him out of the car. His foot caught however and he fell out, both of them tumbling to the floor. Ichigo’s fall was cushioned as he fell on top of Grimmjow but he had nothing but ground to fall onto. With a huff Ichigo sat up, smiling at the teen beneath him who looked slightly dazed. “Sorry.” He murmured, kissing the top of his head. “How’s that?”

“My mouth hurts too.”

Ichigo laughed and kissed him there as well. “Better?”

“Much.” Grimmjow opened his eyes and grinned at him. “But I wouldn't say no to another kiss.”

He could only laugh again, vaguely hearing the door open as his mother left them to it and he kissed Grimmjow again. It wasn’t cold outside, rather it was quite warm and that combined with the warmth he felt when Grimmjow kissed him meant it felt very pleasant outside. As his hands found Ichigo’s hips he sat up the orange head slid into his lap and he broke away suddenly as a new sensation occurred.

“Grimmjow wait!” Ichigo gasped, pressing his hands against the teen’s chest to put some distance between then. “This is not the place to start making out.”

“I thought we were already doing that.” He got in a murmured reply and then Grimmjow’s lips were on his neck and Ichigo let out a soft sigh, forgetting just exactly where he was and tilted his head back to give him more access. “Besides, I think you’re enjoying this.”

It was true and Ichigo knew Grimmjow could tell just how much he really was enjoying it because his body was starting to react and his trousers were becoming uncomfortably tight. “Shut up and keep going.” Ichigo groaned, his fingers fumbling on Grimmjow’s tie and pulled it off before returning to the buttons on his shirt. He had the first few undone when somewhere in the back of his head Ichigo heard the door open again, but it was to late by the time his brain registered it.

“What is wrong with you two?!” Jumping away guilty Ichigo would have toppled off Grimmjow if it weren't for the hands on his hips and he looked up to see Karin scowling at them both. “Are you an exhibitionist as well Ichigo?!”

“Karin!” he hissed back, his cheeks flushed with both arousal and now embarrassment. He quickly scrambled to his feet and pulled Grimmjow up and he saw out of the corner of his eye him redoing a couple of buttons. “We were only kissing!”

She snorted looking at them both in disbelief. “Yeah right. Well whatever you were doing I don't want to know. And I sure as hell don't want to see it again so please keep it to your room.” And with that she turned around and went back inside, slamming the door in their faces.

“Well at least it wasn't your parents.” Grimmjow said, breaking the silence after a moment.

“Not funny.”

“Oh really?” Grimmjow’s arm was around his waist and Ichigo felt himself get spun around into his chest. “No, maybe not funny but it was definitely fun.” He kissed him again, only a chaste kiss this time before he bent down to pick up his discarded tie. “How far would you have gone if we weren't interrupted?”

“Too far, she’s right you know. We really shouldn't do stuff like this outside our rooms.” Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and blew out a breath.

He didn't understand where the sudden desire to just have Grimmjow came from. Maybe it was the good news from the doctor that put him in high spirits. Or maybe it was the way Grimmjow had kissed him that sent such an amazing feeling though his body, right down to the tips of his toes. Either way, Ichigo intended not to get caught in such a predicament again, especially outside.

Ichigo took Grimmjow’s hand in his own and smiled at him. “Come on, we should get inside before they think we’ve started kissing again.” He said no more and Grimmjow followed him inside, after carefully avoiding Karin’s eye he lead the way upstairs to his room. “Sit.” He ordered, pointing at the bed and Grimmjow did as he was told, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

“So what do you have planned?”

Walking over to him Ichigo smiled and sat down on his lap again. “I intend to continue where we left off.” He murmured, kissing Grimmjow. “And don't worry, the door’s locked.”

Grimmjow didn't say anything in reply but Ichigo felt the smile against his lips before they were kissing again. His family seemed to have taken the hint and they weren't interrupted. Not that things went any further than kissing. Ichigo didn't particularly feel like having sex with his family downstairs thinking they were doing just that. No they only kissed, even if Grimmjow did end up shirtless and Ichigo without his trousers because they were just too painfully tight to wear and he knew Grimmjow was in no better condition than himself, even if he kept his trousers on.

Ichigo didn't know how long they kept it up but when they finally did pull apart he felt exhausted, but it was a good exhaustion. “I’m sorry we can’t do anything else.” He murmured, resting his hand on Grimmjow’s shoulder with a sigh. “But not whilst my family’s here.”

“Don’t be sorry, this is just as good.” Grimmjow’s fingers were running up and down his spine and Ichigo couldn’t help but shiver in response to the touch. Even if they had only kissed and touched a little bit, it still felt very intimate.

“You don’t mind that we haven't done anything?”

He snorted, lifting Ichigo’s head so their eyes met. “Not even a little bit. This is far more intimate than us just fooling around.”

“Really?”

Grimmjow nodded, then sighed. “Trust me, sex is good and all. But sometimes it’s not intimate you know? Sure physically it is but there’s no attraction, no love and you know what once it’s over you feel like crap. This with you is the most intimate I’ve felt with anybody. Well except the other day when I gave you a hand job. But even then this is just as good.”

Ichigo let the words sink in before he responded. Was this how Grimmjow felt about his previous lovers? “What about Rukia?”

“That was the worst of them all because I don't even find her attractive. It was only to shut her up about Renji.” He looked away at that. “I regret that more than anything.”

It was Ichigo’s turn to cup Grimmjow’s face, forcing their eyes to meet. “I’m over it.” He said firmly. “Don’t beat yourself up about it because nothing will change now. It was in the past, let’s just focus on here and now.” To emphasise this point he kissed Grimmjow again, pressing closer to him. “And I have to say if we were alone I wouldn't be so quick to turn you down.”

“Maybe next time.” Ichigo nodded and his stomach decided this would be the perfect time to announce how hungry he was. He blushed, quickly standing up and started looking around for his trousers. “Hungry?”

“Aren't you?”

“I suppose.” He gave a noncommittal shrug and caught the shirt thrown at him. “We going to eat?”

Ichigo couldn't help but smile, it was _we_ not you. When he was with Grimmjow he couldn't help but feel like another part of him, not a separate being entirely and even if the thought sounded stupid, it felt really good to be close to someone like this. “Yes, _we_ are.”

He had been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn’t heard Grimmjow opening a drawer behind him until it was too late. “What’s this?”

Turning around Ichigo felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Grimmjow was holding his bucket list of sorts. “Nothing!” he said quickly, trying to snatch it away but it was held out of his reach at the last second.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at him. “Really? It seems important.”

“Wait!” But it was too late Grimmjow had opened the paper and was reading it. Ichigo’s hand fell limply to his side as the teen read it and he saw the smile fade from his face.

Grimmjow cleared his throat after a moment and folded the paper carefully, handing it back to Ichigo. “I’m sorry, I didn't realise what it was.”

“It’s fine.” Ichigo took the paper and held it carefully to his chest, watching Grimmjow, waiting for his reaction.

“So… Is that the reason you asked me out?” He finally asked and Ichigo’s heart dropped at the less than warm tone in his voice.

“Yes. But I wanted to anyway, it gave me a reason to. It’s not the reason I wanted to ask you out though.” Ichigo replied and he put the paper back in his drawer, closing it quietly. “I didn't want to die without at least trying, I never thought you’d say yes.”

“But I did!” Grimmjow suddenly snapped and Ichigo flinched. “How is that fair? That you’d only approach me because you were dying and you knew it was a matter of months. Why not ask me before because then it wouldn't be like this!”

“Like what?”

“Like I'm just another thing to cross off a list. It’s not fair because I said yes as I thought you genuinely liked me.” Grimmjow stopped at that and closed his eyes, turning away from Ichigo.

“I do like you!” Ichigo said, panic rising inside him and it apparently showed in his voice. “I love you, that's why I asked you out. If there's anyone I want to spend my last months with it’s you. Can't you see that? You’re not a sentence on a list Grimmjow. You’re the love of my life.”

“Yeah, only because you're going to die.”

Ichigo flinched again, but not because Grimmjow was yelling this time, no he spoke rather quietly but it was because of the pain it caused. “That’s not fair, I didn't ask for this. And I know I’d love you forever even if I wasn't going to die soon. Didn't you see what I’d crossed off? _Fall in love._ Because I have, I crossed that off after what happened at your house.”

“And what, you want to have sex with me to cross that off too?”

“No!” Ichigo didn't understand what was wrong with Grimmjow. “Why would you even think that? I want to have sex with you because I love you and I want to be with you like that. Not because of a stupid list I made! Maybe I don't want to die a virgin so what? I wouldn’t manipulate you just to sleep with you.”

“How am I supposed to know that?” Grimmjow whirled around suddenly, anger clearly visible on his face.

“Because you’re supposed to know me.” Ichigo whispered and he couldn’t stop the tears falling down his cheeks. He quickly rubbed them away however. “If you don't want to have sex with me now then fine, we won't. I don't care because I only want you. My list doesn't matter.”

Grimmjow just shook his head, his expression changing and Ichigo’s heart gave a jolt, was it regret on his face now? “I’m sorry Ichigo, I can't do this.”

“No you can't say that!” Ichigo actually stomped his foot. He couldn't stop himself because it just wasn't fair that Grimmjow would say that to him now, he wasn't allowed to do this. “You promised me you would stay by me, don't you remember that? You can't say that to me and then leave like this!” But there was no point, he could see Grimmjow had made his mind up and that broke him more than anything else. “Please.” He whispered. “Please don't leave me.”

But Grimmjow just shook his head again and Ichigo couldn't support himself any longer. He fell to the floor where he was, not caring how pathetic it must make him look because the pain he felt was just too much to handle. He didn't know he could hurt this much. Not even when he had that fit after forgetting his medication did it hurt this bad and Ichigo knew no amount of drugs could take away this pain.

“I can't watch you die.” Grimmjow said and Ichigo closed his eyes, he couldn't look at him anymore. “I can't do it Ichigo, not like this. You want me to accept what's going to happen and I can't. It’s not fair on either of us if I stay.”

Ichigo didn't reply because maybe what Grimmjow was saying was true. Maybe it was unfair of Ichigo to ask him to stay because he would die, he wouldn't know the pain of losing Grimmjow. Or at least he didn't think he’d know the pain because he was feeling it now. So it was his own fault this had happened, his own fault for trying to make Grimmjow stay when it would only cause him to suffer as well. It wasn't fair to make him watch as he died knowing there was nothing to do to stop it. Nothing to do but watch someone he loves die.

“Go.” Ichigo managed to say, hating himself for how choked up he sounded. “Go then and don't come back.”

There was nothing else to say and Grimmjow seemed to know this because he just sighed and then a moment later walked past Ichigo and left. As the door closed Ichigo couldn't prevent the tears anymore and they cascaded down his cheeks. If he had known love would hurt this much he would never have asked Grimmjow out in the first place.

All those promises, all those words of comfort meant nothing now. Ichigo wouldn't be going to any of Grimmjow’s games, to cheer him on as he competed. Grimmjow would never be there to comfort him again, or to remind him to take his medication. Or to kiss him. This last thought caused another spasm of pain to wrack Ichigo’s body and he had to clutch himself tightly in fear of falling apart if he didn't.

Ichigo didn't go downstairs after that, he couldn't face his family because they must know by now what had just happened. Grimmjow couldn't have looked too happy as he left and Ichigo hadn't been there to say goodbye. But Ichigo didn't want anyone to see him, he couldn't let them see him at his weakest because he had to be strong. Be strong for his mother and sisters so they didn't get upset more than they already were.

No-one could see these tears.

So he cried himself stupid, cried until he couldn't produce a single more tear. Only then did Ichigo find the strength to stand up, to pull himself back together. No-one was there to help him so he had to find a way to do it himself. His eyes landed on the slightly open drawer and with an almost guttural sob he yanked it open to pull out his list. Without even pausing to think he ripped it into four pieces, throwing the remains in his bin.

How could one piece of paper shatter Grimmjow’s resolve so easily?

Ichigo had to close his eyes at the thought, thinking about Grimmjow was too painful. But everything reminded him of Grimmjow. Even his bedsheets smelled like his cologne. Ichigo ripped them off, his clothes soon following and then he made a dash for the shower because he could still feel the teen’s lips on him and he hated it.

When he returned it was to find his bed had been remade, the old sheets gone. He could only guess his mother had done it and made a mental note to thank her when he next saw her. However Ichigo had just enough strength left to climb between the new sheets that still smelled like fabric softener and sigh because they didn't smell like Grimmjow. Burrowing down Ichigo closed his eyes and was grateful sleep took him quickly because he didn't want to stay awake thinking any longer.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

When the next day dawned Ichigo wanted nothing more than to fall asleep again but his body wouldn't permit it. With a heavy sigh Ichigo reluctantly left his bed, changing slowly into a new uniform. The one from the previous night had disappeared with his bedding thankfully. It took him ten minutes to talk himself into going downstairs and when he finally did he was glad he wasn't assaulted by his family immediately.

Entering the kitchen he found a bowl of porridge waiting for him, still warm with a slice of toast next to it. With a small smile Ichigo picked up the bowl and carried it to the table. He was halfway through it when his mother joined him. At first they sat in silence but eventually Ichigo looked up at her. He didn't need to say anything apparently, she could see it all in his face and with a gentle sigh she held out her arms.

Ichigo’s first instinct was to go straight into them but he remained where he saw. “No.” He said, looking down at the remains of porridge and gripped his spoon tightly. “I don't want any hugs.” Closing his eyes Ichigo forced himself to remain calm, no more tears. Hugs would only invite them in. “Thank you for washing my stuff last night.” He finally said after a slight pause.

“I figured you wanted them taking away.” Masaki smiled softly, dropping her arms. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Ichigo shook his head but the words came out without his permission. “He said he couldn't do it. He couldn't stay with me, knowing I was going to die.” He had to close his eyes again tightly to stop the prickling sensation that had begun. “His loss.” Masaki’s smile had faded, but she said nothing. Ichigo looked down at the remains of his food but his stomach just churned sickeningly so he pushed it away. “I should get going, I don't want to be late.”

“Are you sure you want to go?”

“Or what? Stay at home over a bit of teenage drama?” He managed a weak smile that he knew wouldn't convince anyone but he had to try. He couldn't let his mother see just how broken he felt inside. Ichigo hadn't thought of a way to cope with seeing Grimmjow yet, he hadn't allowed himself to even think of the teen since he’d left. “I’ll be fine, I promise.” He kissed her cheek before going upstairs to grab his bag.

His eyes landing on his medication Ichigo sighed before taking one of the pills, adding the bottle to his bag. Downstairs his mother had gone, presumably into the clinic so Ichigo made his escape before anyone else saw him. He saw no-one of his journey to school, No Keigo, no Mizuiro not even Renji and thankfully no Grimmjow. At school however he found his best friend lounging next to his locker and breathed a sigh of relief, at least he wouldn't be alone when the inevitable happened.

“Yo Ichigo where you been?” Renji asked as he opened the locker to deposit his afternoon books. “Busy with Grimmjow huh?”

Ichigo’s back stiffened and he slammed the locker shut with more force then necessary. “Ok… maybe not?” It must have been then Renji finally caught sight of Ichigo’s face because his grin faded, all pretences of joking disappearing. “Ichigo what’s wrong?”

“We broke up.” That was all he could say, the reason why was too painful to discuss.

“Wha- why?” Renji followed after Ichigo as he started towards their next class. He couldn't answer the question, he just couldn't voice it aloud again. His mother was one thing but Renji? “Ichigo wait!” He caught the orange head’s arm, forcing him to stop. “What happened?!”

But Ichigo had turned to look at Renji, his eyes falling on another person behind his friend. He didn't expect it to hurt so much. As he looked into those familiar blue eyes he felt a stab of pain in his chest and inhaled sharply, it was only Renji’s grip on his arm keeping him standing. “Renji let’s go!” Ichigo pleaded, his eyes still on Grimmjow’s. “Renji please!”

He took one glance behind them and saw Grimmjow. “Ok, ok.” Keeping a firm grip on his arm he lead the way to their classroom, halting outside the door. “That bad?” He asked quietly and Ichigo could only nod. “Ah shit I'm sorry Ichigo. I know you really loved him.”

“It wasn't enough.” Ichigo got his arm free, managed a smile at his friend. “But who cares? I don't need him.”

“Yeah you got that right, I’m your real love aren't I?” Ichigo actually laughed, trust Renji to cheer him up. “Come on, before we’re late.” And with that they entered the classroom just in time for the bell.

Renji seemed to take it on as a personal mission to keep Ichigo away from Grimmjow for the rest of the day. Not that Ichigo was complaining since he didn't see the other teen at all for the remainder of the day. Renji was good at his job. They ate lunch outside, away from the cafeteria where the running team always assembled and Rukia joined them.

After Renji explained what had happened in low undertones to her Rukia looked as if she was ready to burst into tears. “Oh Ichigo I'm so sorry!” Looking up at her Ichigo was surprised to feel a white hot sliver of anger inside him. She was the last person Grimmjow had sex with, the last person he had been so intimate with and for what? Because she wouldn't shut up about Renji. Some of this must have shown on his face because Rukia’s expression fell. “You know.” She whispered and Ichigo just nodded.

“Know what?” Renji asked in confusion and suddenly Rukia looked afraid.

“That she confessed her feelings about you to Jaeggerjaques. I knew she had a crush on you a few days ago, why do you think I egged you on?” Ichigo answered quickly. It took all he had to say his name, but he wasn't about to let his friends’ blossoming relationship be destroyed by what had happened. “Rukia’s been crushing on you for years.”

“Oh.” Renji looked slightly taken aback, then very pleased. “Well that's good then since I have too.”

“Yeah.” Rukia laughed weakly, smiling at Ichigo and he knew it meant thank you. Nodding in reply he returned to pushing his food around, not at all hungry. Suddenly Renji sprang to his feet and looking up Ichigo was surprised to see the degree of hatred on his face. Only one person would be on the receiving end of this.

Ichigo didn't turn to look because he couldn't bear laying eyes on him again but he knew who it was, it was Grimmjow. Rukia jumped up too and after lying a hand on Renji’s arm she left quickly. “What is it?” Ichigo finally asked as Renji sank down again, his eyes still fixed behind him.

“Jackass number one has appeared, Rukia will fend him off.”

Ichigo’s lips twitched slightly. What a nice name, and well fitting. “Good.” After a few minutes Rukia returned looking very worried. “What did he want?” Ichigo asked, bracing himself because he'd rather find out sooner than later.

She hesitated, glancing at Renji momentarily. “He wanted to know… how you were.” She said the words quietly and Ichigo was sure he had misheard.

“How I am?” Ichigo said quietly and he whirled around to see Grimmjow was standing rather awkwardly alone a few meters away. “How do you think jackass?!” Ichigo yelled, taking advantage of Renji’s new nickname.

“Ichigo!” Rukia said his name in astonishment and he came back to his senses rather suddenly. Eyes widening in realisation Ichigo quickly turned back to his friends, his cheeks burning.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to do that.”

“Don't be sorry, he deserved it. Besides it worked, he’s leaving.”

“Good.” Ichigo’s appetite had returned and he quickly started eating to save himself from explaining the action to his friends because he had no explanation. He had to reason to do that nor could he explain it to himself. But he had an inkling that it was spite, he wanted Grimmjow to hurt as much as he did when he had left. Obviously shouting names at him wouldn't do, but it was a start.

He didn't speak for the remainder of their lunch break, he didn't know what to say to his friends. He couldn’t reassure them he was alright because honestly, he wasn't. As he opened his locker to grab his books, Ichigo was surprised and more than a little wary to find a piece of paper jammed through the locker door. Hesitantly after a quick glance around to see Renji was occupied he opened it.

_‘ Meet me behind the bike shed after school. ’_

There was no signature but Ichigo already knew who the note was from, Grimmjow. The rest of the day after this passed in a blur, Ichigo couldn't focus on anything and he knew his friends were worried about him, he'll even Orihime offered him some of her peanut butter and pea cookies which he gently refused. In no time at all the final bell had rang and it was only then Ichigo decided he would go and see what Grimmjow wanted, if only to get him to lay off.

So after making his excuses Ichigo left his friends and headed alone to the bike shed. When he got there however he knew instantly Grimmjow wasn't alone, unless he had taken to talking to himself. Slowing down, Ichigo approached the back of the shed quietly, stilling when he heard a female voice in answer and he recognised it as Sarah, the head cheerleader.

Coming to a pause, Ichigo frowned. Why had Grimmjow asked him to come if Sarah was here too? The question was answered almost immediately as he turned the corner. It took Ichigo several seconds to understand what he was seeing and when it did register he could only inhale sharply, the sound breaking the two apart.

If Ichigo thought he was hurt before, it was nothing compared to how he felt now because the sight of Grimmjow kissing Sarah, kissing someone else, was unbearable. Was this what he wanted to show him, that he didn't care, that he had moved on? Was Ichigo so meaningless to Grimmjow that not even a day later he had already found someone new?

“Ichigo it’s not what you think-” Grimmjow started, pushing Sarah away but Ichigo was already backing away, his head shaking his disbelief. And then he turned heel and ran because he couldn’t stand there and look at the two of them any longer. “Ichigo!”

He ignored Grimmjow’s call, slamming into a door and he fumbled with the handle for a moment before tumbling inside to find himself in the gym. He had been stupid to go, stupid to follow Grimmjow’s note after what had happened the night before. How could he have been so stupid?

“Ichigo come on wait!”

Again Grimmjow called to him and in his haste to escape Ichigo yanked open another door only to find himself in the storage cupboard. In a panic he whirled around, trying to leave but it was too late Grimmjow had reached the door and blocked the only exit. Shutting the door he stood in front of it and Ichigo knew he couldn’t leave now.

“What do you want?” He finally asked.

“I- I wanted to talk to you.” Grimmjow replied, moving away from the door towards him but Ichigo stumbled backwards, tripping over something he couldn't see. “That’s why I asked you to meet me.”

“What about Sarah then? Why did you want me to come see you kissing her?!”

At that Grimmjow hesitated. “I didn't want you to see that. I wanted to talk to you. Sarah just turned up, what you saw was her kissing me and me about to push her away. I’m sorry you saw that because it didn't mean anything, well not to me anyway.”

“How am I supposed to know that’s true?” Ichigo asked.

“Because you’re supposed to be able to tell if I’m lying. Do you think I am?” After a moment Ichigo shook his head, no he believed Grimmjow was telling the truth. “Look, me and Sarah have a past sure, but that doesn't mean anything now because I don't love her, I love you.”

“I don't believe you.” Ichigo replied quietly. He was having a hard time sticking to his resolve, was he that weak that a few words from Grimmjow was enough to make him forgive him? Enough to to make him cry again? No, it wasn't. Ichigo wasn’t ready to forgive and forget what Grimmjow had said to him. Maybe it wasn’t the teen’s fault for the kiss, but it sure as hell was his fault for leaving. “I believe you didn't want to kiss her, but I don't believe you love me.”

“How can you even say that, of course I love you!”

“Then why did you leave me?!”

“Because I can’t stand the thought of you dying!” Grimmjow burst out angrily. “But I hate seeing you like this more. Causing you pain is worse than watching you die because it’s my fault.”

“So what are you saying?”

“What I'm saying is…” He paused, looking at Ichigo with an almost regretful expression. “I want you back.”

The silence following this statement was profound. “You want to get back together?” Ichigo finally asked and Grimmjow nodded. “How pathetic do you think I am? Do you seriously think I would take you back, after what you said?!”

“Ichigo-”

“No I’ve heard enough!” Ichigo yelled, cutting him off before he could say anything else. Not only was he angry at Grimmjow for even suggesting such a thing but he was angry at himself for even considering to take him back. “We’re over and you have to deal with the fact that it’s your fault!” He shoved Grimmjow and got to the door to leave because he couldn't stand another minute alone with Grimmjow in fear of his resolve breaking. “Goodbye Grimmjow.”

So he left, banging the doors from the gym storage cupboard open so loud the sound echoed in the empty hall but no one was there to hear it. Without a backwards glance Ichigo left the school, determined to get home without anyone stopping him because he didn't know what would happened if he tried to open his mouth.

At first he didn't hear the sound of footsteps behind him, steadily catching up and by the time he did it was too late. His arm had been caught and Ichigo stumbled to a halt, trying to break free but both is arms had been restrained.

“Let me go!”

“No!” Grimmjow replied, his hold strengthening and all Ichigo could do was double over in a fit of pain because it hurt too much. He could feel Grimmjow at his back, keeping him on his feet but that just made it worse. Why couldn't he let him go? After all, he was the one who walked away, Ichigo hadn’t asked for this. “I’m sorry Ichi.”

“Sorry?!” He choked, standing up straight and he felt Grimmjow jerk back so he wasn’t head butted.

“Yes, I’m sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you, I shouldn’t have walked out on you like that.” His grip loosened and Ichigo broke free but he didn't leave. He just turned to look at Grimmjow because he knew there was more to come and he needed to hear it. “You deserve better than that.”

“Yeah I do, I deserve better than you.” Ichigo straightened up and drew a deep breath. “Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you anymore. I don't particularly want to see you either but that can’t be helped at school. Outside of that however I don't want to see you at all.”

“Do you really mean that?”

“Yes.” He did, Ichigo truly wanted to forget what had happened. He wanted to nurse his wounds in peace and forget everything that had happened between them. To live his last few months in pain like this would be torture and the only way to stop the pain was to get rid of Grimmjow and that was exactly what Ichigo was going to do.

“Ok.” Grimmjow said in a defeated voice and he stepped back. “Ok I’ll stay away. But all you have to do is ask and I’ll be there.”

“I won't ask.” Ichigo replied coldly, turning on his heels and he marched away. He had a new resolve now. Not only would he not cry for Grimmjow again but he would never give in to his feelings, he wouldn’t take Grimmjow back no matter what.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Three days had passed since their last argument. Three days in which Ichigo only caught fleeting glimpses of Grimmjow at school and heard no word from him. It was exactly what he had asked for, yet Ichigo had never felt more alone. It was finally the weekend and Ichigo had nothing planned except for staying inside all day.

He didn't wake up until gone ten that morning and refused to get changed into anything more than a pair of sweat pants and an oversized shirt. Sometimes you need a lazy day. He took a pill from his medication before heading downstairs. Over the past few days he had gotten his routine sorted. Wake up take medication, have lunch take medication, get ready for bed take medication. It got rather tedious but at least he hadn’t had any more fits.

Ichigo knew his family was worried about him so were his friends so the last thing they needed was for him to forget his medication and scare them all. Thankfully no one had seen his first fit except for two people and he intended to keep it that way. Heading into the kitchen he was surprised to find Yuzu cooking.

“Morning.” He said cautiously, moving around her to get a drink. “What are you cooking?”

“Karashi mentaiko.” She replied happily, giggling at his surprised expression. “I figured you could use a little pick-me-up after what’s happened this week.” When Ichigo didn't respond her expression fell. “I’m going to make chocolate cake for pudding.”

“Oh Yuzu, how can I say no to that.” He smiled, kissing the top of her head and she smiled brightly again. As she returned her attention to the food Ichigo felt a pang of guilt. He wasn't as good as he thought at hiding the pain because if Yuzu had noticed so could the rest of his family. “Where’s Karin?” He finally asked, realising she wasn't around.

“Gone out to meet up with Toshiro.” Yuzu giggled. “You know, I think he’s going to ask her out soon.” The suddenly she looked horrified at what she’d said. “I’m sorry I shouldn't have said that!” Clapping a hand over her mouth she looked at Ichigo fearfully.

Raising an eyebrow Ichigo pulled her hands away. “What are you sorry for?”

“Well… you don't want to be talking about dating… do you?”

“Oh.” Ichigo sighed, he really was obvious. “It doesn't matter Yuzu, besides it’s about time. Maybe Karin will be in a better mood now.”

“I hope so!” Yuzu returned to her cheerful self and Ichigo decided to leave her to it because he didn't want the food to be ruined. Yuzu made a mean Karashi and he knew she would want him to enjoy it since she was making it for him. As he walked towards the clinic Ichigo made a mental note to at least act happier around his family because moping around wasn’t going to cut it anymore. It had been three days, he had to pull himself together.

He found his parents together in the small office just off the side of the clinic. Entering Ichigo had to wedge himself between two boxes and he sat precariously on the edge of one. “Um, I wanted to apologise.” He started and both of them looked up at him in confusion. “I know I haven't been myself for a few days but I wanted to let you know that I’m going to be alright from now on. Everything’s under control again.”

Masaki moved so suddenly Ichigo almost fell off his box as she hugged him. “Ichigo’s there’s no need to apologise, we understand you’re going through a rough patch. It’s ok to be upset.”

Slowly he returned the gesture, pressing his head against her shoulder. “I’m not upset anymore.” He murmured. It was true so he wasn't lying. Ichigo was no longer upset over what had happened, he had accepted it and was ready to move on. “We were only together a few days, it wasn't that serious.” That was true too, they had only dated for five days but Ichigo knew he was lying when he said it wasn't serious, not that he was going to tell his parents that, they would only worry. “Besides I have plenty of time to find someone else if I want to.”

Isshin just nodded, reaching over to squeeze his shoulder because Masaki was still to let him go. It was unlike his father to be serious but Ichigo was thankful he wasn't trying to lighten the mood by being goofy because it would only make things worse. When she finally let him go Ichigo smiled reassuringly.

“I'm fine mum stop worrying. Besides I’ve got Yuzu’s Karashi to look forward to haven't I?”

“Yes that's true, she thought it would be a good idea.”

“It is.” Ichigo reassured quickly before gently pulling himself free. “I'm going outside if you need me.” Masaki nodded and stepped back, allowing him to leave the room.

It was warm outside, nice even so Ichigo made himself comfortable on one of the plastic armchairs in the garden with a good book to distract himself. He was only three chapters into it however when the next thing he knew Karin was calling hi name and there was a sharp poke to the side of his head. “Ichigo?” Karin’s voice became clearer and opening his eyes Ichigo saw her stood next to him frowning. “Finally, are you coming inside or what? Yuzu says dinner’s ready and you better be there when she serves it.”

“Alright I'm coming.” When Karin didn't move he raised an eyebrow at her. “Is everything ok?”

With a casual look around to see no-one was within ear shot, Karin sat down next to him. “Between you and me, Yuzu ain't doing to good. What after your cancer news and you uh, break up. She needs a bit of cheering up.” Karin hesitated and looked at Ichigo almost apologetically. “She really liked Grimmjow.”

“Well… So did I.” Ichigo replied quietly. Then he sighed heavily and stood, smiling at his sister. “But things didn't work out.”  
“Because of your cancer?” She asked shrewdly and after a moment Ichigo nodded in reply. “That's a stupid thing to break up over. If you love each other surely you’d want to make the most of your time together, not break up because of it.”

“Tell that to him.” Ichigo muttered under his breath. “I know Karin, but maybe it wasn't the cancer. Maybe we were going to break up anyway, guess I’ll never know.”

She snorted and stood up, walking towards the house. “I never took you for a quitter Ichigo. You sure gave up easily on Grimmjow didn't you. Surely there was a reason why you broke up.” Pausing as she opened the door she turned to give him a sad smile. “And I don't think it was because you didn't love each other.”

Ichigo pondered these words as Karin went inside. It was true, Grimmjow had said to him he still loved him, he'll he wanted to get back together. But what was to stop him leaving again? Shaking his head Ichigo pushed the painful thoughts away and quickly went inside as his name was called again.

By the time Ichigo had eaten his way through everything Yuzu placed in front of him, she was beaming happily and he felt as if he would throw up at the slightest movement. “Thanks Yuzu, but next time maybe not so much food?” She laughed and hugged him quickly. “You’ll have to teach me how to make Karashi like you, whenever I make it it’s never as good.”

“Stop being so flattering!” Yuzu playfully swatted at him and Ichigo smiled. “Go sit down, you look like you’re about to throw up.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Making his way slowly to his room Ichigo lay down on his bed. Closing his eyes his thoughts unwillingly returned to Grimmjow, it seemed no matter how hard he tried he couldn't help but think about him. Thinking back to their last conversation Ichigo felt a pang of guilt, he’d let his emotions get the better of him and he hadn't heard Grimmjow out. But remembered why he was so angry made the guilt quickly vanish.

Was the kiss unplanned then? Sarah really did follow him?

Ichigo’s hand clenched into a fist at those thoughts and was glad he liked guys because girls was just trouble. But then again, so was Grimmjow. Just his luck to fall in love with the school’s playboy. Only for Grimmjow to be in love with him too. Ichigo sat upright at this, his mind whirling in realisation. Grimmjow loved him, he knew that.

Surely there’s a reason. That's what Karin had said and Grimmjow’s reason was because he couldn't stand the thought of him dying. Was that true? The reason he left was not because he didn't care, but because he cared too much? Before he could stop himself Ichigo was off the bed and grabbing his phone. He’d dialled Grimmjow’s number before even realising he didn't know what to say to the teen. Too late to think about it now because the call had been answered.

“Um hi…”

“Ichigo?” Grimmjow asked in surprise which Ichigo found odd, surely he knew who was calling? “Sorry but, did you mean to call me?”

“Yes.” Ichigo nodded but then realised Grimmjow couldn't see this and cleared his throat. “Can you come over, I’m ready to talk now.”

There was a long pause. “Really?”

“Yes. But don't come to the front door. Do you know where my window is?”

“Yeah?”

“Climb up to it and I’ll let you in.”

“Ok, ok I’ll be there soon.”

“Alright, I’ll see you then.” The call ended and Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. Throwing the phone onto his bed he took to pacing his room whilst he waited. There was a tapping at his window ten minutes later and Ichigo wrenched it open to find Grimmjow really had come. “Hey.” He whispered breathlessly and the teen smiled.

“Hey, can I come in?” Stepping back Ichigo allowed Grimmjow to climb into his room before shutting the window again. “So, why did you call me over? Is something wrong?”

“No.” Ichigo hesitated, looking down at their feet. “I just wanted to tell you something.”

“Oh, what’s that?”

“I wanted to say that I forgive you. The way things happened between us I know you didn't mean for it to end like that. I was so angry at you that I didn't want to listen but I will now. So whatever you wanted to say back at the bike shed, you can tell me now.” Ichigo perched against his desk, waiting as Grimmjow processed what he was saying.

“Do you really mean that?”

“I wouldn't have asked you over if I didn't.”

He nodded, thinking it over for a good minute before explaining. “I wanted to explain my behaviour, my stupidness really. After reading your list it just reminded me that you were going to die and all those things you wanted to do before it happened. It scared me that you would even have a list like that and half the points on it involved me. I didn't know if I could live up to what you wanted, what you needed from me. How could I support you when I couldn't even think about you dying? Thinking about standing by and watching you get worse and eventually die just… I don't know it was a terrifying thought.” Grimmjow paused, his eyes finally meeting Ichigo’s. “That doesn't excuse my behaviour though, nothing will. I acted like an insensitive dick because I didn't even think of your feelings. There's nothing I can do to make up for that I know, but I’ll do anything to earn your forgiveness, even if I never get it.”

Ichigo smiled after a few minutes. “You already have I told you that.” He understood now. Grimmjow didn't leave him because he didn't care, he left because he cared too much, that much was true and that changed everything. But there was one more question Ichigo needed answering first before he made any decisions. “Why were you looking in my drawer in the first place?”  
Grimmjow didn't look guilty, in fact he looked almost sad as he replied, “I was looking for your medication. You hadn't taken any in hours so I was going to get you to take some.”

Ichigo’s resolve broke at these words. Grimmjow truly did care for him. The walls broke down and he could no longer keep himself together. Without another word Ichigo threw himself into the other’s arms, burying his head in his chest as he started crying. How many times could Grimmjow make him cry? But the strong arms around him held him together and the whispered words of comfort pulled Ichigo together far quicker than the last time he had nothing but himself to stay together with.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Ichigo.” Grimmjow murmured this over and over, his face pressed into Ichigo’s hair. “I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I’ll do whatever it takes to take the pain away. Just tell me what to do.”

“Hold me.” Ichigo whispered in a choked voice and he felt Grimmjow’s arms tighten around him. “Don't let me go again.”

“I won’t.”

And then they were kissing. It wasn't perfect because Ichigo could taste his tears and was sure Grimmjow could too. But the tears soon stopped and he felt his heart beating again for what felt like the first time since their break up. He couldn’t live without Grimmjow, he didn't want to live without him. But in the back of his mind he could hear the teen’s words again. _I can’t do this._

Ichigo pulled away suddenly. “Swear to me you can handle this. Because if you can't then there's nothing to fix. I can't do this if you won't stay.”

“I’ll be there… until the end.” Ichigo didn't know if it was the firmness of Grimmjow’s voice or the steady look in his eyes that made him believe it but he did. Letting out a relieved sigh he just nodded, allowing Grimmjow to pull him into another embrace. “I swear Ichigo, nothing will come between us again.”

“Not even a piece of paper?”

“Especially not a piece of paper.” Grimmjow smiled suddenly, placing a tender kiss on Ichigo’s forehead. “I love you.” Ichigo could only nod in response, he wasn't ready to say it back. It may not have been fair to Grimmjow to do this but he seemed to understand as he didn't ask about the lack of response, he only hugged him tighter.

Ichigo closed his eyes, pressing closer to Grimmjow’s chest. He could hear his heartbeat, strong and steady which was exactly how he needed the teen to be. But he wasn't stupid, Ichigo knew they had a long way to go before things were back to what they were, if they could even return to that. But they had to try.

“I’m sorry for being… what was it you called me? A jackass?”

He smiled at the memory. “Sorry I couldn’t help it and besides, there's a lot worse names I could've shouted at you.”

“I suppose.”

“Did you really want to see how I was?” Ichigo asked, pulling back to look at Grimmjow in confusion and it was only now he looked slightly abashed.

“Yes. After seeing you in the hallway, you looked so upset I couldn’t help myself. I followed you outside at lunch. I just wanted to see how you were coping, or weren't as it was. And then I hurt you even more with Sarah.” He shook his head, brushing Ichigo’s hair back from his face. “I really am sorry I put you through that, I'd do anything to take it away.”

“You already have.” It was true, Ichigo wasn't in pain anymore and it was very relieving after days of coping with it. His hand found Grimmjow’s and he grasped it tightly. “But that doesn't mean we don't have a long way to go.”

“I know.”

Pulling Grimmjow down onto his bed they sat in silence for a while because Ichigo didn't have anything else to say. He was actually happy and it felt odd after the past few days. Eventually however Ichigo found himself lying down, his head in Grimmjow’s lap as the teen started playing with his hair. It was a relaxing sensation to feel Grimmjow’s fingers combing through his hair and closing his eyes, Ichigo could feel he was drifting off to sleep.

“Ichigo?” He hummed in response. “Do you want me to stay?”

“Yes.” And that was all Grimmjow needed to hear to get into the bed with him. Ichigo felt his arms wrap around his waist and smiled, shifting closer to him. “And don't you dare leave this bed.”

“Promise.”

This time, Ichigo thought as he started to relax again and sleep came back to him, he wouldn't rush things with Grimmjow. They would take it slower and maybe, this time it would work out. That was what went wrong before, he expected too much too soon and Grimmjow couldn't handle it. Not that it was all his fault, Grimmjow held the blame too. But this time Ichigo knew he couldn’t pile it all on Grimmjow, they needed to work together and take it slow. With this in mind Ichigo fell asleep happy for the first time in days, his dreams forgotten but it was still the first full nights sleep he had gotten for a long time.


End file.
